The Neutral Prince (Slow Updates)
by RyanSquad
Summary: After his father's death by his half-cousin, Mheetu wanted vengeance and to eliminate Simba but he decided to make him suffer by abducting his son and baring him as his son and heir to kill his own father. Yet several months later, he was surprised when Prince Kion escaped. Now, Kion must face the darkness in his soul. (Co-author Jzak98)
1. Prologue

**The Neutral Prince**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Author's note:** _Good day everybody. This is honestly an remake of Path To Recovery but yet much different as well. In the 'original' version, Zira took Kion and 'trained' him, but now I had wanted to do an evil Mheetu who is Scar's son and wants to claim Simba's child and wreck his soul. Also, this chapter is bound to tell a lot of information and may seem rush for some, but I don't want to wait chapters after chapters for Kion's captivated. _

* * *

The son of Scar, Mheetu, were very angry and pissed at this point. Ever since the death of his father at the paws of the former king of the pride lands, Mheetu had been sulking in the shadows. Mheetu hated what Simba have done to his father; after all, his sister was always the center of their mother's attention while he was the one whom was as much as in the shadows as his father was. How can his mother and half-sister betray their true king?! He is the one whom brought the lions and hyenas together.

Mheetu, the son of Scar and Sarafina, the half-brother of Nala, and now the brother-in-law with Simba had wanted to make Simba suffered to the greatest. Many months have passed since Scar's fall yet Mheetu wanted to avenge his father. He have always been in the background with his mate, Tanu, who were going through contractions as the battle happened at Pride Rock.

Mheetu had a lot of his father but yet were much stronger than him. He have inherited the same brown fur, emerald green eyes, a jet black mane, the same whiskers that Scar had wielded, and way bigger muscles that matched the late Mufasa and former king. That is why many of the lionesses and their cubs always stare at him in disgust in the pride lands. A growl in his muzzle, Mheetu scrolled over and look up to pride rock to see that annoying mandrill, Rafiki, that brought Simba back. Currently he is holding an small cub; the newborn son of Simba. Nala was holding her three month old daughter, Princess Kiara on the right, who had an pouting look on her face.

Kiara resembles her mother, Nala. She is a young lioness and has pale golden-orange fur, a perfect blend of the colors of both her mother's and father's pelts,with a cream underbelly, muzzle, and paws. Her eyes are amber-brown and her nose and inner ears are purplish pink. She has narrow dark brown eyebrows, similar to Nala's. The tuft at the end of Kiara's tail is a soft brown hue. Her sclerae are a vivid shade of yellow, the same as those of her father's, and distinctively brighter than most.

He is quite similar in appearance to his father, Simba. Even at a young age, Kion bears a striking resemblance to his grandfathers,Mufasa and Nala's father respectively, while Simba is more rounded in appearance, Kion is robust and block-like, with a square jaw and a pronounced chest. As far as coloring goes, Kion possesses a pale golden pelt broken only by patches of lighter fur on his muzzle, paws and underbelly. His fur is several shades lighter than his father's and carries more yellow undertones as opposed to his sister's orange. This trait most likely comes from Nala whose tawny color mixed with Simba's gold to result in a rich yellow.

Kion inherited dark ear rims from his father, Simba. However, Kion's ear rims are black on the top and brown on the sides as opposed to young Simba's ear rims, which are black only on the sides. Mheetu barely remembered Nala's father before he had strangely gone missing. "All hail Prince Kion! All hail Prince Kion!" Mheetu let out a silent growl at the pride lands acting like Kion is going to be something big in the future.

Then an idea form in his head. His father use to have great plans that almost had rule the Pride Lands with his heritage forever. He turned and walked off, a smile forming onto his face even more now. The daughter of Simba held little to no interest to him but the boy can be used as an powerful yet strong asset. Kion can conquered and eventually rule some day. Mheetu went inside of a small den not so far away from pride rock. The brown-coated lion came to a stop upon a lioness inside of pride rock.

Suddenly, an cub; not much older than Kiara, approached. He have brown-coated fur, green eyes, his muscles were considerably big for a cub. Well, Mheetu have taught him much fighting moves that will aid him in the future. Easily, he can win against other cubs his age and perhaps older. This was his only son, Kopa, and he have proven to already be a fighter. He always know how to please him, and one day he would be an mighty lion who would never dared to be challenged by anybody.

Mheetu was focus onto his son and his son only. He really wanted to show Kopa to Scar for him to made an change of heart by having Kovu as heir, but yet he didn't got the chance for the day Kopa was born, Scar have fallen to Simba's paws. "Hello, my young son," he smiled went onto his face upon seeing his five month old son who is gaining even stronger as he begin ruffling his son's mane. "How is your lessons going, buddy?" Unlike Scar were with being layback to focus onto his children, if Mheetu ever gain the throne he would still care about his children greatly.

"Good, I will be like you soon, daddy," Kopa answered, a smile coming onto his face as he jumped around his father in a playful pouncing position. He have loved his father so much and hope to be exactly like him someday. He also love killing small animals just for the pleasure of it. Ever since he said his first word, his parents taught him how to kill and how to opposed anybody who dare threaten him. He only grows stronger and stronger that he would be able to match Simba's strength. He was also taught to be devious and smart, because his parents had always taught him to be nice to the king and queen in public which would aid them further into their plan.

* * *

One month and two weeks past since Prince Kion's birth. The royal family couldn't be any happier with their new member. The Pride Lands have been truly in peace, and joy is all that seems to be around now. Life is much more easier for everybody. He has been tiresome for a bit, especially with getting on bigger sister, Kiara, and her friends for the first two weeks. At least, life is giving everybody a break, and Simba can come home from his rounds more and spend time with his family. Sometimes, they will watched the moons together which Kion really enjoyed.

Kion already got friends from the Pride Lands. The fact that he is already with friends at the first month of his life surprised many. It was even more surprising when they realized it was animals the lion would usually eat, but than again Kion's father was friends with a meerkat and warthog for two years when he was forced to run away so everybody had gave the okay especially with one of Kion's friends living with the same animals who raised the king and queen of the pride lands.

There was Beshte the hippo, who really was more gentle with others than he was tough, but he was still a force to be reckoned with if needed. He had smooth gray skin with his belly a lighter shade, blue eyes, and a tuft of dark hair on his head.

There was Bunga the honey badger who would always make reckless choices. Some call him outright stupid for some of the decisions he have made in the past, exactly like the time with those crocodiles. He has blue-gray fur, white spiky fur on his back and arms, bucked teeth.

Ono the egret, who had a sharp mind that rivalled his eyesight. He had white and orange feathers, black eyes and long legs suitable for a young egret. He really didn't had much to be said about him because they had met them around a week ago when hyenas cubs' try to eat him. He is growing quite fast though, and plays with his friends already, though he must be played with softly. More, because he has a fragile body at an young age..

And then finally, there was Fuli the cheetah, who doesn't like anything slowing her down even at this age, but she still manages to have some time with her friends. She had golden yellow fur with large black spots all over her body, a long tail for balance when she runs, was long and lanky for a cheetah cub, and bright green eyes. No doubt when she gets older, she would be even faster. She had literally ran over Zazu when he tried to stop her a few times, yet it's not like any of the cubs listen to him. A lot of the times, all five of them would hang out near the water hole, just talking about the day's events, playing tag, hide-and-seek, or even playing baobab ball. Fuli had made it her whole mission to stayed out of the water always, for she hated it with a very big passion, or even getting wet. Whenever she gets wet, she would always complained or get angry and try to get the water completely off of her. The others would sometimes wet her just to fool her, and her reactions was just very funny that the four males get a laugh out of every time.

None had really care after all about the strange community with the prince and group of animals: the pride lands would one day have new generations after all and much more pride landers will be needed. Many of the lions had joked that Simba have created a tradition about lions being friends with other animals who are not lions.

One day, it was a different day altogether. For one thing, his father was late on his rounds. Another, his mother were late on her hunting and tracking skill. His sister and her friends were all out, he bet having an good time with each other. He didn't care of what the girls do basically because boys don't care about girly things. His friends oddly have to off today. Fuli were with her auntie and uncle. Bunga was with Timon and Pumbaa. Ono were with his family outside of the pride lands. Beshte got the flu.

Cub Kion was walking through the Pride Lands by himself. His mom and dad had to go to a certain part of the Pride Lands and his sister said she was going to hang out with her friends. Kion was currently searching for his own to play with.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling of some bushes nearby him. Being a young cub, Kion immediately got scared and is defensive many times, not yet knowing the dangers, and this time was no different; expecting some sort of predator to come out and attack him. But instead of some visions hyena or snake to pop out, he saw the head of his uncle Mheetu. "Uncle Mheetu!" Kion exclaimed happily as he ran up to him and have him a nuzzle.

Mheetu looked down at the cub rubbing his head against his leg, and an evil grin spread across his face. For too long, he had pretended to enjoy having Simba and Nala as his queen and king. But it was all an act. Why would he want the lion who killed his father as his ruler? He had only acted happy in order to not get banished form the pridelands like Zira had when she had tried to kill Simba. Secretly, he had supported her but he was angry at her being so rash in her revenge. But now, with Kion all by himself he could finally take his revenge.

"Well if it isn't my favorite nephew!" Mheetu said lightheartedly but with a slightly evil grin.

Kion chuckled back at him. "I'm your only nephew!"

"Which makes you all that much better." Mheetu response. In truth, he didn't hate Kion like he did Simba. He didn't hate Nala either, but he was upset that she was on Simbas side. Kiara was too snobby and would be future queen after Simba, so he didn't like her either. But Kion he really did like, and he wouldn't want him to be hurt if he were to overthrow Simba.

Kion just chuckled at that comment, before sitting down next to his uncle. "So what are you doing here?" Kion asked curiously.

Mheetu suddenly had a brilliant idea, one he heard his own father Scar had used to manipulate Simba. "Oh, it's nothing that would interest you." Mheetu said as he turned his head away from Kion.

Kion pouted at this and ran in front of Mheetus face. "I am interested! Tell me!" Kion said with a angry pout.

Mheetu grinned even wider inwardly at this, knowing he had Kion right where he wanted him. "Well, I don't know if your parents would let. If they ever found out..." Mheetu said with a fake concerned voice.

Kion shifted his eyes down for a moment, before his cub curiosity got the better of him. "They aren't here right, and they don't have to know." Kion said hopefully.

Mheetu smiles widely at this. Simba and Nala weren't around to protect Kion if something were to happen to him, and nobody would question seeing Kion walking with his uncle through the pridelands. "Well... alright. You can come with me."

Mheetu said as he pretended to give in to Kion's pleads. Kion's face lit up at this. "Yes!" He said happily, practically jumping around him.

Mheetu led Kion away from the Pride Lands while grinning about what this meant. He could use Kion's life as leverage force Simba off the thrown or convince Kion to join him. He had wanted the latter to happen because clearly Kion can be a very strong assets. He walked with Kion for a while until they reached the Grass Lands border.

"Uncle, I'm not allowed to go into there." Kion said with some hesitation. Mheetu rolled his eyes at this. Kion always was a bit of a goody two shoes. Yet, he couldn't denied that he was cute of the cub.

"It's fine Kion. I'm here." He said as he pushed Kion to the grasslands. He then walked side by side with Kion, in order to make sure the curious cub didn't wander too far off and head back to the Pride Lands. After a little bit more walking, they arrived at a small cave hidden in some massive boulders. If was pretty much hidden from view, and you wouldn't notice it unless you were looking for it. It was the perfect secret hiding spot. "I'm here Kion." Mheetu told his nephew.

He led Kion into the cave entrance which opened up into a fairly open interior. It was smaller then the den in pride rock, but it still had room. It looked fairly normal, except for a corner of the cave that had two massive stone slabs as walls with a giant log right next to the opening. Kions eyes shone in wonder at this spectacle, and he walked over to it not noticing Mheetu's evil smile return to him. It was all too easy.

Not knowing what is to come next, the lion cub were completely oblivious with what is about to happen, even though an older cub might been able to sense it. "Uncle Mheetu, what is.. woah!" Kion exclaimed as he was shoved into the makeshift cell. He landed on his stomach not the cold stone floor, and he got up to see the log be moved in front of the entrance, trap on him inside. Kion ran up to the blockage and peered through a small hole in between the wood, just large enough to look out of. "Uncle Mheetu! Help!" Kion shouted in fright.

He only received an chuckle in response followed by a brown-coated lion who peered his eyes down. "Oh Kion," Mheetu said devilishly. "If only you weren't like Simba or related to him, than maybe you wouldn't have been native enough to fall for my trap." Kion's eyes widened as he stared over his uncle whom he always looked up to. Even if he is young, he can see the evilness in Mheetu's face now. "Now, I shall train you and turn you against your mommy and daddy, my boy. For now, I shall get my mate and cub and would be back."

Kion watched as he went. He tried to find a way to escape but yet there was no way. He is just far too young. Lionesses with dark coats were standing outside. Kion knew there is no way to escape and he'll suffer until he breaks. Even though he was extremely young, Kion was always smart like his father. Perhaps he can trick Mheetu and act like he was going to join him. At first, he will have to interjected and act like he don't care for his family anymore, but when around two months passed, he can finally consume his plan and trick them. When he finally can escape, Kion would run to the pride lands and find directions. Young Prince Kion would have to try.

* * *

**Arthur's Note: **_Shout out to Jzak98 for helping me during the captured part of the chapter__. It was really helpful for him because I was doing something else while that were happening._


	2. Krayt

**The Neutral Prince**

**Chapter 2: ****Krayt**

**Arthur's note:** _Hello there, everybody. I know in my last stories there is usually rushes but in this one, changes are going to happen in my writing. For one thing, I have a life too and ain't going to publish chapters every three days like it's an chore and like I have to do it. I had to do the same with The Hyena Lion and boy near the end I was going to stop writing it, luckily I didn't. I came onto this app for fun and to practice my writing as well because my writing was horrible but this app help me improved my writing over an keyboard instead of over a paper, not for me to be treated like I have to do everybody's bidding. I'm not going to publish an chapter unless I'm satisfied too. I also wanted to take a slower pace in my stories. If you demand for me to do something, tbh with you I'm most likely not going to do it 'cause for one thing I do stories I want to do. For another, that is an demand. I am not going to do a story unless I want to do it. I will explain more at the end of this chapter._

* * *

Kion... now Krayt had hated his life. It have been a bad nearly six months since Kion were captured by his uncle. Now, Prince Krayt, was forced to kill those whom Mheetu would targeted. He had grown to hate this cage with an absolute passion, he had an feeling that Mheetu was frightened and afraid of his potential. Krayt faintly remember being tied up with harsh vines that were an test for him. When he were tied up, Krayt's chains were completely broken and he have latched out to the vines. While he was still an cub, Krayt have became very strong and left an terrifying image to many of the Outlanders. Of course, Krayt will be after young targets since older targets can likely beat him. The lion cub would meditate in secret just to cling on both Prince Kion and Prince Krayt equally, since Kion still haven't succumb to the darkness at least not totally.

After Krayt meditated and meditated nearly endlessly, he allow the light to fight against this darkness. Each time, he had to relay on his older sister, Kiara, image to calm him down due to somehow still remembering her. After all, he have seen Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri a lot during his first months. Krayt collapsed slightly. He felt the two others image calming him down at last. As the days passed, Krayt felt himself growing darker and darker and hope he can control this endless anger and rage. Sure, he have remember all of his friends yet Mheetu is urging him on to kill and he have grown passed the limit of what someone, who had once been an pride lander should be.

Some may say he is an shadow of his former self.

Krayt ain't just a mighty fighter who would rushed into battle like others would. Usually, he would calculate any movements and will be acting calm whenever he's in battle. 7 month old Krayt proven to be tougher than other cubs. The fact that he, a cub, can meditate and calm himself down without even being close to adolescent years. Krayt had have been shadow by his uncle who would test his emotions to the max, and the young lion cub were forced to carry out his commands like an dog. If Mheetu orders a bird need to be kill, Krayt would have to kill the bird despite how painful the killing blow would be. If a fish is to be kill, Krayt would have to kill the fish. Mheetu had wanted to take his training to the maximum and implanted his training so he would one day over match the Pride Landers lionesses. Krayt has been more freewill lately by his uncle but he knows he is on watch still because Mheetu feared that he would return to the pride lands.

Krayt knew Mheetu completely loved using him as his weapon and pet. One day, Krayt would surpassed Simba and be able to kill him should he actually become Mheetu's pawn. What Krayt didn't know was that Mheetu knew about Zira's plans to kill Simba. Somehow, Krayt were always a strong speaker, but his original name did mean leader after all.

Having been so transpired in his thoughts, Krayt almost forgotten his surroundings... until a voice echoed in his head. "Kion! Kion!" A voice echoed in his head. Krayt stood up from his deep meditation and turned to see if there was an voice yet there was merely the wind.

Krayt felt his eyes closing as he tried to smell his surroundings. Is Kopa trying to attack him again? After all, Kopa never liked Kion from the beginning and in training he would purposely hurt Kion. Now, even as Krayt, Kopa would make an mockery of him and will always show his distaste of him. Krayt paced the lands in silence and eventually came to a stop.

_"You must escape from him! He is shaping you into someone else!"_

Kion frowned yet allowed an grimace to form. "I-I can't," Kion stammered grimly. "My family have abandoned me for several months. All they did was throw me aside like garbage just for Kiara. I had needed them and yet they left me to rot."

_"Your sister miss you; not an day goes by where she don't cry about you. You must escape to the Pride Lands before you fully become the very thing that everyone would fear."_

Kion frown became a considerate look. He haven't fully joined Mheetu so there is an chance and Mheetu did manipulate him so he likely made an likely story to the Pride Landers. The lion's eyes darkened, and clenched his jaw and bared his teeth. Kion felt the rage burning through his soul. He felt the urge to roar out at the area he is in. With rage starting to bowl up, Kion manage to close his eyes and meditate again. He remembered the small cub being helpless and begging his uncle whom he had still trusted to help him only for him to instantly betray him. He allowed a whimper to form from his lips. When was the last time have Krayt shown true emotion to anything? Kion had barely cried since he was train by his uncle.

Despite the endless nights of torment, Mheetu have shaped him up into an emotionless killing machine and beast. Krayt felt his muscles going stiff but yet the lion cub refused to collapsed. "Why?" Krayt cleared his throat, yet an hoarse came from his throat. "What have I done to deserve this life?"

_"The answers you seek shall be find in time, but you should know that the Pride Landers did try to find you. Your parents ordered your search and doubled it for 3 months. Eventually, they had to move on yet your parents made an anniversary about you each month. Tomorrow is about to again be your anniversary where you had been 'taken away' and you mustn't allow yourself or them live a lie any longer. Go back by tonight. You will arrive back by tomorrow. Mheetu is exactly like Scar and would betray you at the end. The Pride Landers will not allow you to live in a lie. To them, Mheetu have gotten so depressed after you 'going missing' and have left them. They're playing with you."_

Breathing, Krayt crooked his head and turned around to a lion figure with a gleam around his body, his eyes seem to be amber only, his body were faint yet still was seen, barely. "Who are you?" Krayt demanded.

_"Who I am is irrelevant,"_ the ghost said, his voice seemingly like he was across the lands and were calling out for him._ "At least at the moment. I am merely someone from history. You are more important since you are the time of now."_

"I am merely an lion cub who have been stripped from my home," Kion states hoarsely, tears now pouring down his eyes. This was a surprise for him because Kion hadn't cry for a long time. He than thought as he begin walking back and forth from his cell. The voice said nothing. Kion didn't have to be a genius to know that the presence is gone.

Kion paced around his cell. He had been trying to think of a way to escape his makeshift prison since his uncle whom he had thought he have loved, Mheetu, had betrayed him and his family and threw him in jail. He had grown substantially, thanks to Mheetu regularly training him in combat so that he could one day overthrow his family and become the new ruler of the pride lands. He had become very attractive as well, seeing as how he would catch the lionesses guarding regularly sneaking glances at him.

He heard paws approaching his cage, before the wooden door was opened and Mheetu stood there. "Come, Krayt. We have more training to do." He told his nephew in a stern voice.

"Yes father." Kion replied with a light bow. He had pretended to forget his previous family and accept Mheetu as his new father in order to trick him. This became hard at times, especially when Mheetu decided to rename him Krayt in order to further distance himself from his family. He was forced to accept it in order to keep up his charade.

"Ok. This time your going to break this log without claws." Mheetu points to a massive tree lying on the ground beside him.

Kion took a deep breath, before running up to the wood and smashing it into pieces with his bare paw. Kion was shocked he was able to do that, while Mheetu grinned. Sure, he have been doing this for months but it seems more-and-more Kion/Krayt couldn't control himself. His uncle's paw being place around him made him cringed. "Very good my boy. You're becoming stronger every day." He said proudly, wrapping his paw around his young nephew and pulling him closer.

Kion smiled back. Hidden underneath his forced grinned, Kion was happy. Unbeknownst to Mheetu, Kion had been chiseling his way through the thick wooden door in his cell to open up a crack so that he could soon escape. This is partly why he had trained so diligently with Mheetu everyday. And now that he was strong enough to break down the door, he could finally escape and return home. He were concern when he had realized Kopa would one day return with Mheetu after his escape. Sadly, Krayt would always have to accept his crimes of what he had done because he have killed young animals in the past under Mheetu's orders. To be home with his family would actually take a while to get use to it because the cell became an trauma because he has to wake up each morning and going back at night to face that. As soon as, if, he returns, Kion would have to accept the guilt of his past and will have to possibly to sort his abilities out, because he didn't want to hurt his own sister or another cub in a fit of rage.

Krayt knew that many others would have already broke completely, had they been in his position. For an few seconds, the cub had thought about what would have happened had Kiara been the one sibling capture? Or Tiifu and Zuri? Kiara may have been able to contain it for a few months less than Kion, due to her never being an warrior like. Tiifu though may have broke the first week. Zuri, maybe around the first few days. Had they been in his position and break, it wouldn't be their fault though. Why? Because Kion had nearly broke many times, like when he accepted Krayt as his name. Krayt have became an mane implanted to many of their allies who had shown clear fear of him, yet they were envy of him, because Krayt's heritage and being their most hated king's son. Most of them are the followers of Scar whom wanted nothing more than Simba's head.

Seemingly satisfied as well as shock, Mheetu had his mouth opened for a minute, but once the shock weared off, a smile came into it's place. "Here." Mheetu said as he pushed a large chunk of meat towards the lion cub.

"Thank you." Kion replied back with a smile. To Kion's surprise, ever since his capture Mheetu has been treating him fairly well. He would feed him good food so he wouldn't be hungry, and was never degrading and cruel. But he still became angry whenever Kion mentioned his family and at times would lash out at him. Kion rubbed the large scar over his left eye as he remembered when he once was crying about how he missed his family and his uncle had slashed him across his eye and that forced him to maturity. One of the rare times he have actually cried. He has learned that he must act like he has forgotten and hates his former family in order to someday get back to them.

Mheetu wants Kion to be an image of Scar to one day rule the Pride Lands, and Kion knew that he wanted to act nice so he doesn't turn back to his family. Well, he has gotten an surprise coming for him. Once he had finished his food, Kion looked up to see Mheetu nodding to his side. Kion sighed and started to head back towards his cell as he had done for the past 6 months he was trapped. This was his routine: Wake up, train, eat, go back to his cell. Well, tonight that was all going to change. He heard the wooden door slam shut behind him and his uncles paw steps becoming fainter. Now that he was alone; away from his sight of his maniacal and crazy uncle or cousin who is following in his uncle's pawprints, or his wife who clearly held a distaste of Kion, it was time for his escape.

* * *

**Author's note (again): **_Now first thing first, shoutout for Jzak98 for helping me to the part of escaping._

_For another, over PM, people wanted to demand me for publishing an chapter in a certain time view. Now, I don't like being so rude but I'm tired of this treatment, I want to expand my writing. I am here to do something outside of the real world but not feel like I must/have to do it. I had read stories with longer paces and having longer chapters so that inspired me to start making longer paragraphs. _


	3. Ruthless Escape

**The Neutral Prince**

**Chapter 3**: **Ruthless Escape**

Krayt walked through the grasslands in the night; the very few followers of Mheetu not catching him. At that moment, Kion were glad that his body was short unless he would have already been caught. He was also relief that the cell which he have been force to call _home_ would perhaps never be seen by his eyes ago. Kion prefer to get out by not using his claws. However, he knew he have to be careful and not overconfident, unless he would be as clumsy as he is stupid. He will need to be cautious and not rushing into action.

Krayt took a second to stop to think and use his brain. That goody two shoes lion he once was is gone, for if he have still been like his past self he would have likely have tried to do something foolish. What can he do? He knew that the entrance to the pride lands from the grasslands is guarded by lionesses all day and night. Although, Kion have been out of his cell, he is basically still imprisoned, due to his uncle wanting to watch out. He had considered much. The lionesses have shifts but he ain't going to wait until they finally changed since everyone would already be up.

Than, a small smirk came to his face. Luckily, there is not lionesses guarding the Outlands borders because it wasn't important for many. There is hyenas. Not like Janja and his other hyenas from the outlands in which he have faced a very long time ago with his friends, but hyenas around their age. Sure, it would be a longer way home, but Krayt was ready for it. As much as he don't want to admit it, Krayt rather never be in a land like this because he is tired of being full of pain. At least he can get out of here at last.

He scolded himself mentally. The lion cub won't allow his pride to cloud his vision. As he grown more older, Krayt shall get wiser and now he is basically implanted to use violence as an first action should he not get his way. Part of Krayt were terrified of accidentally snapping on his sister, or one of his friends, because he can lose his temper especially being forced to. And when Krayt lose his temper, not even grown lionesses would try to get in his way immediately, unless his so called teacher is there. Even then, they're still scared that Krayt would snap at them with strong claws. More and more, lions are terrified of him and fear that he would get even worse by the time he gets older.

Krayt walked up to the borders silently only to found out his suspicions were confirmed. Not so far away, the hyenas laid against the ground but didn't seem tired just layback. They were reckless and clearly was strong. What's odd for some is they have different color than most hyenas; instead of black fur, they have albino fur. While, they may have terrified to one, Krayt have been forced by Mheetu to fight against taller animals all at once. Beside, he can maybe lie about what he is doing there. Otherwise, he can use his abilities to escape. He let out a breath and walked up, finally revealing himself to the hyenas.

Upon seeing him, the hyenas slightly scowled at him but knew Mheetu's orders were to treat him respectfully; at least when he's around. "Prince Krayt," the lead hyena said with a slight bitterness in his tone but tried to keep it out. "What are you doing here?"

Kion expected the question, "Mheetu have given me orders to find an animal in the outlands," he lied bluntly, his voice carrying an authoritative tone. Hoping that they would buy it, Kion pushed himself passed them and begin walking down.

However, the hyena weren't going to back down. "We weren't notified," the hyena argued, stepping in front of him without word. "We would have to clear it." Not wanting to get into a confrontation right now, he close his eyes and released his breath in the air, trying to meditate himself away by venting his anger into the cold wind.

Trying to false being insulted, Kion whirled around and glared at him, trying to act like he was angry, not wanting Mheetu to be alerted just yet. "Do you doubt the master, Mbadala?" Kion forced a growl to come from him as if he have lost his patience at last.

The hyena narrowed his eyes at him in clear annoyance. "No, but we need clarification. Also, Mheetu never send you on missions out of the lands." The hyena said sternly. He then motion to a nearby bird, which have black fur, blue eyes, and brown feathers. The bird begin flapping his wings. With a large shout, Krayt pounced the bird and seized the bird's neck. Ignoring the demands to released him, the lion tightened his hold and only released him when he fell into an deep unconsciousness with his tongue sticking out.

Shocked at what the lion cub just did, the hyenas gotten into an pouncing position and begin growling at him. Kion sighed as his claws came to life and he gotten into an position of his own. "Let us assume our dance," Krayt said tauntingly.

One of the hyena gritted his teeth, taking the lead, his claws ready for the kill and eager for action, "We have him cornered! Take him now!" The hyena yelled as he lunged forward, three hyenas following from behind.

"No! Wait!" The hyena leader warned, yet the other hyenas paid him no heed - a consequence they will take to their grave. Krayt sliced the upfront hyena on his neck with his claws, instantly killing him within a blink of an eye. His body fallen to the ground with the other three hyenas leaping past their fallen comrade and the three simultaneously lunged towards the lion cub, now fully ready to kill him, but were still a little shock that an lion cub can kill somebody.

_"Undisciplined. Reckless."_ Krayt thinks to himself as he raise one of his front paws and lifted two hyenas and slammed them into the third hyena. Groaning, they laid on the ground and tried to force themselves up. The third one finally did gets up before the two others and attacked him.

"You pathetic fool." Krayt says, unimpressed as he bunched his muscles as the hyenas hacked away at the lion cub. The battle carries on before Krayt lunged towards the hyenas neck, adding another hyena slain to the Circle Of Life, yet felt a little bit of satisfaction due to him no longer being that weak and foolish cub. Two more hyenas marched up, but Krayt raised his paws and this time send them into the point of unconsciousness. The only reason why he haven't manage to finish the two hyenas is because of four more hyenas whom ran up, trying to imitated and frighten him, so he just threw the hyenas aside and glared at the other hyenas. Why won't they just give up, because they can see their comrades are failing themselves?

"Enough." The lion cub commanded, as he slashed two hyenas neck and send them toppling to the ground still alive yet wheezing. One hyena manage to get close to him to strike at his neck, yet Krayt plunged his claws at his eyes, causing him to scream. Caught off-guard, the other hyena nervously approached yet he was quickly thrown into the rock which send him into blackness. Prince Krayt breathed deeply at the damage he had just caused to the hyenas' before composing himself towards the hyena leader whom stood alone yet tries to stand his ground.

Krayt turned towards the hyena leader who had slight fear in his eye. "Your hyenas are reckless and undisciplined," Krayt mocked, with clear smugness. "They can be so much more, but clearly they only stand out as frightening, yet they clearly can't prove it. Then again, with you as their leader, I can understand. Clearly, they don't respect your authority for you all could have defeated me if your hyenas didn't just jump into battle." Krayt gazed in his eyes, "Is that fear I smell on you, hyena?"

The hyena said nothing. Instead he attacked with fury and hatred. Krayt haven't even move and allowed him to run up to him. Before the hyena made contact however, Krayt send an thrust of his paw to the hyenas stomach. Stunned more than hurt, the hyena staggered back, his paws running through his stomach. Yet, he knew Mheetu would make them suffer if he allows the lion to escape. He may be an cub yet his strength has nearly matched the strength of grown lions. Krayt send an thrust of his paw, not to him, but the ground which consist of dirt, that blinded his eyes.

Backing up, the hyena felt his claws thrusting against his belly, which did something to him. His stomach growled, not out of hunger, but out of pain and agony. Coughing, the hyena limped across the ground. "Now, Mbadala, do you see the pain and agony, the horror?" Krayt asked, his claws inches away from his neck. He turned around and his tail was now facing the white hyena, "As much as I can easily kill you..." He began, "I won't due to I'm going to need you alive due to you distracting Mheetu."

"I will never turn against Mheetu!" The hyena shouted.

Krayt chuckled as he held a grin on his face."Oh, believe me I know," Krayt states. "But with your failure come... lessons which shall buy me time to escape." The lion cub walked up as the hyena gotten back up, his face having marks, his eyes were clearly damage. Krayt can easily blinded him had he dig his claws further in his eyes. "Now, when you wake up, you may see Mheetu." Krayt than bitten against the hyena's neck. Squirming, the hyena tried to fight it but feel the inevitable blackness coming. "Goodnight, fool." Krayt grins before sharply turning around.

Krayt frowned as the hyena fell into unconsciousness behind him. He knew it would be possibly an day before he can return to his original home; less if he was lucky. But only luck lasts so long. He turned back around to face the now unconscious hyenas. Perhaps it would be a mercy to kill them. Doing good doesn't mean an evil outcome. Mheetu may lashed out against them and just cut them down, or they may return to fight the pride landers either tomorrow or in a few years time. So many innocents may fall under Mheetu's orders and maybe just finishing part of his army off will be a mercy, but the feeling in his gut restricted him from just finishing them off.

Krayt simply walked until he came across bird patrol. He 'accidentally' stepped onto the stick. As planned, the birds went down in hope to check it out. One of the bird pick up the broken stick with his talons and checked it out. "Just been stepped on, boss, someone is in the area," the bird states. Krayt noted the bird had brown fur, blue eyes, black and yellow wings, and even had tougher talons than birds he have seen in the pride lands.

"Than we shall find this intruder and report them to Lord Mheetu," the bird said. He had the same fur as the former; just slightly darker, but green eyes instead of blue.

Krayt went over and impaled his claws roughly yet silently against then ground, the dirt leaving behind the claws marks which really didn't bothered him. Getting ready to do this, Krayt jumped and pinned the birds down. Instead of doing death blows which he can do easily, Kion just knocked away at them unsurprisingly, sending them each into unconsciousness. Than, he send an mighty strike towards the bird which knocked him away from unconscious crew. Storming up, Kion grabbed him and pulled him close to the point he can see the bird's increasing fur boiling up to the surface. Tempted to just have bird food right now, remembering what his uncle said:

_"Whenever prey is at your claws, be sure to finished them without hesitation, and kill anybody whom may be obstacles in the future."_

Krayt felt the feeling that have been implanted into him to do the killing blow; to end this and finish his enemy. Not like, they will care about his survival should their positions been reserved and would likely relished in the kill. Kion made an choice:

"Fear not, bird, I shall not kill you," Kion said, adding reassurance from the bird who allow a big sigh for relief, but that fallen when Kion released him and crept over to his brother who is the one beside him still conscious, "but I require information from your part and your brother is going to help me. You are going to tell me Mheetu's plans." He knew when the bird would be lying and when he is telling the truth for Mheetu had showed him that tactic by just looking into their eyes. "What is Mheetu planning?"

"I-I don't know," the bird answered. He knew Mheetu would punished him should he reveal the plans to the lion cub who still somehow sane. He can easily fly off, but he didn't want to lose his own brother to a lion who can be a beast had he carried out Mheetu's plans. Kion's scar gave him a more terrifying image. Likely, Kion wouldn't hesitate to kill because the blood on his claws all couldn't be from his companions. Kion can do the worst to his brother should he even escape, and he rather not think of that.

Kion growls furiously as his face gotten near his brother and lifted him up, deciding to show the bird he would kill him, "Wait! Wait! I know that Mheetu has plans to convert you and have you destroy your sister and father. That's all I know, I swear! Please let him go!"

Kion stared into his eyes, and he saw truth in his eyes. He guess he should at the very least thanks Mheetu for that. It's a move that he can use in the future.

"So, Mheetu wants me to kill Kiara and my father. Why would Mheetu want Kiara dead though since she hasn't done anything to him?" Kion said mostly to himself instead of to the bird. "Of course, Kiara is the Princess of the Pride Lands; likely he wants to send the pride lands into chaos and changed everything to his view. He wants me and Kopa to rule together as kings so both can have an legacy. He may have had me force a lioness so I can get him grand heirs or may as well use me than kill me. How devious. Mheetu is slowly losing his insanity each day." Kion's face went mad, his teeth bared, and his jaw clenched. "Oh, I will one day come back and destroy him. If he thinks he can kill my own sister and make me do it myself, well I'll show him a lesson. As soon as I get stronger, I shall destroy him and make him pay for what he have done." Kion said curtly, his eyes darkening in absolute rage.

Strangely, he turned but they were shock when they saw his claw coming to them and knocking them out. As angry as he was, Kion knew he must at least try to turn away from Mheetu. He turned back and ragingly marched up to the bird who he have just gotten answers from. "Someday, he will be at my paws, begging for his life." Krayt said to the slightly blinking bird. "But you can tell him this: I will return someday and make him suffer and die. He won't be able to escape from me."

The bird soon went limp, and Krayt turned and walked off. He walked away from the grasslands. Soon, his walk became a full run as he ran away from the grasslands where he have suffered for months. At this point, Kion didn't care where he was going, for he have feared Mheetu or his lionesses will be aware of him running away. Kion yawned as he ran through the outlands, alone and not sure where he was going. As soon as dawn finally arrived, he will try to find his way to the pride lands, but right now it was late. For one thing, he was tired and exhausted. For another, there was no place where he can go that can lead him to the pride lands, so Kion had to find a place where he can hide and sleep.

As the young prince ran, he had gotten flashbacks from his old life. He remembered the memories more then actually remembering facing them. Kion can remember his mother always pulling him close and giving him bath and affection he never thought would be possible had he been raised by Mheetu since birth. Hell, he doubted that he would be conflicted had he been taken earlier. By now, he may have been Mheetu's pet and machine. At the thought of having to actually serving Mheetu, the prince have felt many emotions. In fact the more and more Kion felt the feelings only grown worst, hatred, madness, insanity, absolute rage, and words that he couldn't describe.

He soon slow down and pierce his head behind him. Luckily, no one seems to be chasing him especially with the morning that would soon return. He felt the wind blowing onto him, and the emotions luckily calmed and tamed in the air at least for the moment. At that very moment, Kion felt his strength starting to die. He knew he was tired, and that he can't go the Pride Lands yet which actually brought some sense of sadness in the prince. He had rather not get eaten alive in his sleep by these predators in this barren and cursed land.

The lion cub soon found something that can be helpful for the moment. It was rocks that gathered up. It may have not fit a grown lion, but since Kion was an cub, he can likely squeeze himself in. The lion cub went over to the rocks and begin to attempt to fitted himself in. It was hard at first, but Kion wasn't going to give up until he finally fit himself in. Kion's eyes went tired as he tiredly went inside and he instantly fell asleep as soon as he made contact the ground. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	4. Minor Inconvenience

**The Neutral Prince**

**Arthur's note: **_I love this story and have some ideas for it, but I'm open to suggestions.__ Swahili would be in this chapter._

**Chapter 4: Minor Inconvenience **

The helm of the brown-coated lion's den was ordinary quiet, only the constant munching coming from lionesses who were eating away at the early kill. Mheetu stared at the entrance of his den, ignoring everything and allowing the surroundings to flew in the air. The sun rising would have been flashing through the brown-coated lion's eyes. Not far away, Mheetu would have heard his army was training endlessly by biting and fighting away at each other. Accompanying these lands were animals who would be hunted for survival. Since Mheetu is calling for war, he wanted all of the predators involved in his army to be stronger and not allowing for them to show weakness. Unlike Scar who thought he was tougher by his own, Mheetu would have train each day. Usually he would have been with Kion, training him endlessly yet Kion just escape last night. Now, Mheetu was enraged at some in his army who claimed he went to the Outlands borders.

"You have failed me, Mbadala!"

Mheetu's voice echoed through the caves, having just receive the report of Kion's escape. Beyond furious, Mheetu's eyes went darker and even other lionesses were taken aback. Mheetu never seem to be so angry. His rage were slowly rising at just lashing out at the species whom failed him. They should have been able to stop Krayt! Had they did, Mheetu would have continue Krayt's training. He was so close to actually turn Krayt truly against him, considering Krayt was starting to become more bloody. He had wanted Simba to die by his own son and make him saw his own face in his dreams. Luckily, the brown lion has a backup plan in his true son, but Kion seem to have more potential.

Why did Mheetu had trust the boy so much? He should have had lionesses guarding both borders, otherwise escape would have been slim for him. "Kukosa." Mheetu's voice went high. "Kwanini niliamini hawa wapumbavu." He seem to be talking to himself, saying words unrecognizable.

They also knew Mheetu had at least some attachment towards the prince, considering he had treated him fairly since the beginning. He seem to love him despite who his real father was. Kion had much potential and would have likely been much like him in a few years. Kion had much hope and promised, but he instead wants to just be another Pride Lander. As the rage burned in his soul, Mheetu's rage decrease for a second, and his face have became one of something else, non familiar. Yet, his eyes gleamed and finally became a feeling they all recognized. Impressed and perhaps admiration. Which was a shocker considering Mheetu had wanted to follow through with Kion's training.

Kion will be practically a weapon for Simba now. But yet Simba can't keep Kion forever on his leash. Kion is too emotional and untamed, and likely some of the Pride Landers would see him as a threat that must be kill immediately. But yet, Simba would be too soft to dish out the killing blow to his own son. Also, not like Nala would allow him or anyone else to do it, so Kion would be easily playing into the game.

Mheetu grinned as he turned back around. "In fact, I have just gotten a new plan," he cackles. The Pride Landers won't know what hit them, and this force would be even greater then Scar or Zira. Yes, he knew about her intentions to kill Simba, but that boy of Zira is too weak to kill the princess, and reuniting the two may spark lost memories. Yes, he knew about that encounter, for he have seen Simba scolding her the aftermath of the event. He have punished her for a week, and she clearly despise that punishment and would have turned to him. Kion was similar to her when he gotten a punishment, yet atleast he acted more mature about it and not argued with his parents and make attempts to get out, such as time when Kion took his best friend to the crocodiles and gotten trapped there. Once Simba was told, he immediately grounded Kion due to him doing something wrong.

Mheetu allowed questions, statement, to fly through his mind. Why had Kion choose to remain loyal to Simba, who always spend more time with Kiara as a cub? Will Kion eventually hate the treatment at being hold back? There was a difference between Simba and Mheetu, regarding Kion; Simba would have held Kion back and force him in his sister's shadow, and Mheetu would have exposed him the truth of his strength. Kion could have been a strong asset and could have killed anybody he wanted, but yet it seems he haven't truly turned against his family, like it seem he have.

* * *

Prince Kion, the prince who was captured by his own uncle, second son of Simba, now basically one of the Right Paw of Simba once he finally returns to the Pride Lands, were currently stranded into the Outlands.

Let it be said that Mheetu haven't taught Kion to be calm in unusual situations. But for some who is stuck somewhere, not sure were he was going, the prince was surprisingly taking this well.

As Kion scrolled through the Outlands, he cursed to himself silently as he again went by the same rock that he went by a hour ago. This is humbly ridiculous that he cannot find his destination. How can he find himself back home if he isn't exactly sure where he was going? Luckily, there has been a small watering hole that Kion ran into and he drink so he can reenergized himself. Kion closed his eyes and gritted his teeth and allow the emotions to come back towards himself. He had thought about his dream that previous night about being with his family at last. For once, he was happy at thinking it was real. Everything was so cheerful, until something happen. Pride Landers were overrun and hunted down. Bodies laying everywhere with him just trying to find the source, and him finally finding it, but instead of fighting against his uncle, he bowed down before him and fully accepted the name as Krayt.

_'I shall carried out your orders until I become king, father, no one would stand in our way, __and all of the Pride Landers would die.'_ The dream Kion had said. Mheetu had grinned in the dream and ordered for him to rise before him and gave him another command and brought the princess before him. She begged for his mercy, but Kion just smiled darkly and lifted her up and snapped her neck and tossed her to the side without a simple tear. He was full of hatred and didn't care about the action, until he woke up, thinking it was real.

Kion's eyes opened as he remembered the dream of yesterday. "I feel like I'm going into circles, where am I?" Kion mused, marching through the barren lands without a care in the world and just wants to find the pathway to the Pride Lands.

Kion stopped dead in his tracks as he swear he heard something. He turned around, only to see nothing. Was some animal trying to sneak up on him? He sniffed the air and smelt the presence of something he haven't never smell. Somehow though, this gave him a sense of Deja Vu to where Mheetu would force him to kill small animals and him being the hunter. Now, the hunter is likely being the hunted.

He have remember his parents and all by their faces, but Kion couldn't remember their personality. Were they like Mheetu? Is they going to force him down a violent path such as Mheetu did? Kion wondered what path he would be on now. Even if he returns to the Pride Lands, likely Kion would get help; but after all he wasn't sure. He can never be the prince he was meant to be perhaps one time ago. His emotions were too uncontrolled but he is trying to balanced both.

Kion blinked for a second, seemingly waiting for something to happen before he turned around and dodged a blow from someone lunging at him, causing them to fly against the rocks.

Kion let out a low growl as jackals came down around him, surrounding him. "What are you doing in a place like this, cub?" The jackal infront demanded, her green eyes glaring at the lion cub with hunger in her eyes.

Kion didn't want a altercation for now at the very least, despite how easily he can kill these Pride Landers. He decided to play it off cool. "None of your business," he said roughly. "Now, I'm taking my leave."

Kion begin to walk off but yet the jackal jump towards him and pinned him by placing a paw on his tail. "What's the hurry?" The jackal laughed lowly, placing her other paw on him. "We can show you the way home."

The lion cub snorted humorously at that comment. Seriously? They honestly think he would fall for that old attempt. It can be seen through easily, but yet he didn't want to commence a battle. "Thank you but no thanks." Kion interjected, his patience wavering from these annoying jackals. "Now, walk away from this peacefully or we'll have a problem."

To that, the jackals laughed in amusement, not taking him seriously and firmly. Kion allowed a snarl to come, but yet he decided not to do anything... yet. Their thick skulls can lead to their death.

The female jackal stormed up towards the lion cub, seeing he was trying to move away again. "You're not leaving here alive." Kion sighed as he unsheathed his claws and ram into the female jackal on her side, knocking her back and sending her to the ground with a large painful hiss. He turned around and saw the shock faces of the jackals. Some had their mouth open out of shock, and others out of rage, but very few were exactly scared but all stood their ground. "You all could have made this so much easier," he states bitterly. "But I'm afraid that it have to end this way."

Krayt saw the jackals beginning to come forward again and trying to get around him. Simply, he growled as he stood in the middle, examining each, silently daring one of them to make a stupid move. And one did. One jackal raced up towards the lion cub and raised his paw to bring it down, but Krayt growled and lunged towards his paw and bitten down, causing blood to form. He gotten a good grip by biting down on his neck before sending him towards two other jackals. The two jackals were send to the ground on their bottoms.

Krayt laughed cruelty. "Hyenas prove more a threat then you all, and you all were suppose to be more as a family." He kicked his hind legs towards the two jackals who dared try to sneak up on him and kicked them away on the ground. Krayt can easily kill these fools without hesitation, but there is one reason to why he is refusing to do the killing blow. He need information.

The jackals attempted to overrun him just because he was a cub, but now they are the ones under his paws. Krayt smirked as he picked up the female jackal, while holding the other jackal down who must be here mate. "Your name now," Kion ordered abruptly, pulling her close she can see the inside of his eyes. He had seen the deep fear and shock in her eyes, probably because he is tougher then her and him being a cub is surprising.

"Re-" Seeing that she couldn't breathed his name out, Krayt released his hold onto her slightly yet harshly, his hold still tough and firm. "My name is Reirei." She choked out.

"Why did you attack me?" Krayt demanded.

The jackal choked out. "Because we-we're hungry and need something to eat. My pups haven't eaten for weeks."

On the surface, Krayt's face remain firm and tough. But on the inside, Kion swear he can feel his heart's crumbled. Not eating for weeks? That is tough. Considering Mheetu would have force him to eat to not kill himself out of hunger, Kion can feel related to these jackals' somehow. But they may kill so many innocents who was just minding their business. Kion has to consider the path of killing and sparing the jackals. Surely, he can cracked her neck and proceed to slaughter her entire clan, but what about their cubs who would need their parents. The poor cubs who may be innocent may be shaped into bloodthirsty villains and throw their life away eventually.

Krayt remain there for a moment, thinking about something that affect him. His mother's face and eyes. She was always a calm and peaceful soul that managed to calm him in his dreams. Sad thing was that he was stripped away from her by his evil uncle who cares about no body but himself. Once upon a time, he would say that there was no bad guy in Africa, but now being one who had been force to kill innocents. Mheetu made him do things towards innocents. Just because he needed to survive, Kion honestly force himself to kill those innocents.

Kion wondered about the outcomes of both options, before he made his choice. Getting close to the jackal, he released her and allowed her to hit the ground. "Run," he ordered. "I won't kill you today, but if you ever threaten a young life then you better run or I shall kill you. Do you understand me?" The jackal nodded and called off her jackal.

"Retreat! Retreat!" She ordered, as her jackals ran off. She turned and saw Kion staring at her with a deep glare. Returning the look with a nervous one, she ran off after her clan. Their yelps still echoed into the distance.

Kion sighed and breathed in and out. "Maybe I should have finished her off, but her pups must have parents, and it's clear that she love them at the very least." Feeling eyes falling onto him, Kion looked around and gotten into a battle position. "Show yourself or I would hunt you-"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming out," a feminine voice interrupted him. Kion turned and glared to the top of a ledge where he saw a female hyena with purple eyes, a tiny scruff, and some dots on her body. "Just saw you taking those jackals down, I got to admit you have strength, lion."

Kion's battle position didn't wavered, "Who are you, hyena?!" He demanded.

"The name's Jasiri," Jasiri said honestly. "And while I would usually kick you out of my territory, you had just kick those greedy beasts out of here with their tails between their legs, I would allow you to stay atleast for the moment. You can also save your position, for I would attack you already if I wanted to. Now my turn for the questions. Who are you, and why are you here in the first place?"

Kion lowered his battle position and retracted his claws. He wonder should he tell her his real name. There is a possibility that she is align with Mheetu, but then again Mheetu only accept albino hyenas, because of their "raw strength" and "rarity" of them and _wanted _their numbers for them to rise. After all what harm can it do? Kion decided to tell his real name.

"My name's Kion," he introduced himself.

Jasiri smiles, "I guess I'm in your debt, since not any lion would come to my territory. I fear they were going to go after Wema and Tunu since they are just small playful cubs, and I have warn them before to stay out."

Kion nodded but to his surprise he returned the smile, "Who is these hyenas?" He inquired. "And are they as slow as you?" He teased. He have always been a teaser like that; shows what little part of the Pride Lander personality.

"Shut up." Jasiri shot back. "I was just waiting. Those jackals are really pathetic though. Part of me can't believe you spare her, because she always escape from me before I can get her in a similar position. Though I understand why you did it. Where are you from, Kion?"

Kion frowned, but decided he can surprisingly trust this hyena, "The Pride Lands," he answered.

"How did you end all the way up here?" Jasiri interrogated.

"Minor inconvenience," Kion said bitterly as he thought of what Mheetu had shaped him into and what he could have been. He sighed, "The truth is that I don't know where I'm going. Can you lead me back?" Kion persisted as she turned to look at him.

"That big, eh?" Jasiri pressed. Once Kion didn't respond and instead was locking stares with her, the hyena let out a soft sigh and nodded. "I guess I should because what you have just done, I will always been in your debt." She added with a respectful tone that Kion prior hadn't knew she did have.

Priority, Kion thought that all hyenas were bad, considering he remember the small tales that his father would have told his big sister about hyenas, yet he had no proof whatsoever. After all, when he was young, he'd thought all of the lions were the good guy, but Mheetu had proved him wrong. Sad thing is that Kion is use to _"Krayt"_ name by now. Mheetu have taught him some good things, such as fighting moves that can be use as a good thing if it can be controlled. Sadly, sometimes Kion feels like he has no control over his body; same for Krayt as well. He knew both were just a name but with different meanings.

Kion was a innocent lion cub who was ready to see this world and wanted to meet everybody. His name was by his true family who loved him endlessly, and hadn't completely lost his soul. Had he still be that cub several months ago with this strength, he would've had little struggle to spare animals and not threaten them, even should they threaten him. Krayt was somebody different however; he was colder, darker, and can easily make some animals in the Grasslands shake before he even said his name. He would kill without hesitation. The only reason to why Krayt haven't completely took control is that Kion was always nice and innocent before his capture.

The lion cub was in a deep conflict between Kion and Krayt. To him, he was both light and dark between which name. Though he highly doubted it was that easily as it seems. He didn't even knew why Mheetu changed his name to that pathetic name anyway. Krayt knew he would have to allow this part to get out of here at last. Even though he's with an hyena, predators must know to stay away from him for his journey back to the Pride Lands.


	5. Return On The Anniversary

**The Neutral Prince**

**Chapter ****5: Return On The Anniversary**

Princess Kiara have aged over those several months of not having her brother around. She'd started taking her duties seriously and firmly then she ever did before. She wanted to grow even stronger in terms of strength and mentally. After Kion's disappearance, Mheetu claimed he was too upset to stay here, but Kiara always had a funny feeling about his story, considering Mheetu wasn't seen directly after and didn't even volunteer to try to aid the search party on him. Mheetu was convinced that Kion were dead. Yet, her mother would always makes excuses about how he is just too stressed. After all, Mheetu seems to be closer to Kion and saw him as a second son.

Her best friends, Tiifu and Zuri, had tried to denied it, but in realty the lost of the prince changed them as well. Tiifu seems to be much more sadder than expected about him disappearing but considering she was one of his cub sitters and admitted him as a second little brother. Zuri's change was even more affecting then anybody had thought. Tiifu had slender and small light cream colored fur with freckles, green eyes, and a small hair tuff, while Zuri had slender burnt orange fur, blue eyes with a spot underneath her eyes and a small tuff on her head as well, with sharp claws that can likely cut into somebody. Since he was never found, it have been deduced that Kion were now dead.

Today was the anniversary of Kion's lost. Kiara hoped everything would be perfect so they can all cry over the lost of their prince. The previous months before were perfect. And it was truly grateful that everybody cared about Kion going missing and that it wasn't going to be a one-time thing with one month, before they have to force themselves to move on. Now, they'd seen the ceremony being a big talk about in the Pride Lands. Kiara knew Kion's friends took it very hard, like she have faced herself. Even Bunga have entered a stage of deep depression and Kiara was actually getting worried for him because Timon and Pumbaa had to force him to eat because it seems like Bunga is slowly killing himself. Although the others were sadden by her disappearance, atleast they are trying to survive themselves.

At long last, Kiara were currently walking around with Tiifu and Zuri, talking about random girl things; all trying to dismiss the case about Kion. The Pride Landers were working tirelessly and exhaustively to make sure that the Pride Lands were perfect. Although they don't have to, the Pride Landers always showed up. No one likes to show up late, for they would like to be in the front.

Kiara came to a stop at the place where some of the animals last saw Kion. Flowers and trees rested everywhere. "Kiara, hey-" Zuri begin but came to a stop as Kiara continues to stare impassively to the lands where all of the animals would be at tonight. "Oh, I see."

Kiara looked vigorously at her friend. "Still can't believe I lost my brother," Kiara said hoarsely, the tears scrolling down her eyes. "He was too young to die."

Tiifu tried to lightened up the mood, "Kiara, Kion may still be alive, there was never a body," she pointed out.

"IF HE WAS ALIVE HE WOULD HAVE RETURN ALREADY!"

Tiifu and Zuri swore if she was a grown lioness, a roar would have came in place of her rage. They both took a stop back nervously, not wanting to face the wrong side of their friend. Kiara have been depressed and angry since Kion's disappearance. Simba and Nala were beyond worried for their little girl because she would usually have these outbursts, that showed her fiercely part of the Scar bloodline that ran through her.

For a second, Kiara held that angry face before it all came clashing down on her. It wasn't their fault for what happened to Kion. They even tried to comfort her after his death. They were all in denial and thought Kion was playing a trick, but after a bit of not seeing him and his friends constant concern of not seeing him, the three were force to accept the truth, and allowed it all to crash down on them.

Kiara sighed, feeling bad for snapping at her friend who have been there for her since she was born. "Tiifu, I'm sorry," she apologized weakly, pinning her ears against her head showing the remorse that she currently was going through.

Feeling sympathy for her and pecks of regret, Tiifu accepted her apology gratefully and gave her a nudge on her shoulder. Kiara really was glad that Tiifu and Zuri were here. They are the closest thing she has to a sibling right after Kion's disappearance.

Kiara shake her head of the tears and frowned as she stared at the sky. It was all her fault. Why did she not allow him to come with her that day? Had she did, Kion may have still been here today. Kiara mourned greatly after it was confirmed that he was dead. She had barely even knew him and yet he had disappeared.

Tiifu and Zuri stared at her as Kiara went up to the rock, look up against the sky, thinking of all who were lost. She had never even had a grand father. Sarabi died the same day Kion was born. Sarafina is getting older and will likely die soon. Who would she have in her family that she can grow up with? Her parents were unable to form other cubs anymore. There would be no one who can show her what a cub life should be like. She didn't had anything no more. With Kion's around, she may have learn the process of being a true cub, adventurous and glad to have a sibling around who she can always make fun of and mocked. While Tiifu and Zuri were good, she had wanted a sibling, rather little sister or brother. She would have been happier with a sister but nonetheless she have love Kion profusely.

All she can do is stare to the sky before collapsing against the ground, unable to keep herself upright. Kiara remembered her brother and all of the little tiny memories they had together. She have had nightmares about seeing him again, but something was off, different about him. Why couldn't everything been more peaceful and calmer?

* * *

Krayt walked down the Outlands with Jasiri. He had woke up a little earlier and was unable to sleep all night, due to those visions returning to his head where he would struck Kiara down and become like Mheetu and Scar. He had found out the hard way that sleep derivation and exercising himself through the Outlands with the addition of fighting don't match that much. Gratefully, Jasiri was leading him back to the Pride Lands truthfully, but Krayt had knew it would take 'till last noon and early evening to finally reach the borders.

Last night, he managed to escape from those horrible lands where Mheetu have kept himself along with the lion cub hidden so none of the Pride Landers can likely interfere with Krayt's training and bring him back. When Krayt had to find a resource of not sleeping somewhere out there where hungry animals may have frightened him and eaten him with their greedy ways out here, Krayt had to force himself in a very uncomfortable position with having to sleep behind a bunch of rocks which hurt his back and having to squeezed himself in.

Krayt's stomach growled. He was hungry, tired, and is in limited in strength. Had somebody attacked him right now, Krayt would likely not be able to place up a good fight for more reasons then one. Couldn't anything get better then this? Krayt were getting tired of his hunger. The tiredness and weaken strength is horrible, but Krayt wants to eat greatly right now. If he doesn't eat anything, Krayt may just die out of great hunter, for he felt the urge to eat. At the very least, Mheetu would have feed him, but it was hard to survive on his own without any hunting skills really right now.

Why had he have been so damn foolish at following his damn uncle to lands his parents permitted him from going? Yes, he had looked up towards Mheetu, and he'd thought that Mheetu would have been his hero and protector in his growing up years and would have been able into a mature young lion. Krayt wanted to be his own lion of his own morals, but now he is basically given an instinctive fighting moral that he himself would have to overcome. Now he wasn't so sure if he would ever healed from this. His uncle have 'disciplined' him whenever he talked about how he wanted to see his family again; the scar on his eye a clear impact that were given to him by Mheetu.

In any case, Krayt would have been patience, but he had feared Mheetu would have send out squads of his army to gain him back. So the lion cub wants to get back to the Pride Lands around because he would be safer there. Krayt felt his paws starting to tired because he have never been moving around like this all day.

"Damn it," he cursed, holding on to the tiny bit of patience he had before it faded away. After the recent escape, Kion had thought returning would have been easier then having to walk these damn lands for what may be all day.

At least he was getting closer.

Krayt hated having to walk this damn much when he wanted nothing more to lay down, but at his weaken strength Krayt knew that while he may be able to put a good fight against a predator, it would be highly unlikely that he would be able to win. A venomous silent hiss came from Krayt and he nearly bumped into Jasiri, due to himself being again too transpired into his thoughts. Luckily, he came to a stop before he could have likely knocked her into the land ground had he pushed against her too hard.

"Here's a log," Jasiri said in a cautiously tone.

Kion noticed her cautiousness tone in her voice and decided to ask the question expected, "You alright?" He asked in a low tone.

Jasiri shivered for a minute as if she was in her own universe. She shook her head and looked at Kion, "Yes, it's just a pride name... the Outsiders are not that far from here," Jasiri said dryly, "lead by a crazy lioness name Zira. We Outlanders have to all look out for her because she is very dangerous. In fact, she took over my watering hole, but gratefully we found another watering hole on the other side, but we still want our watering hole back."

Kion shakes his head and tilted his neck to the ground, "I'm sure you guys will be alright." Kion replied. "Why haven't you make a negotiation with... the King of the Pride Lands?" He decided to use the professional tone, because he didn't want anybody to know just yet He may be young but he is wise. Surely, he will allow you to you to stay at one of his watering hole."

Jasiri's eyes flashed at that. "The king hates us hyenas because of the recent history with Scar and hyenas," Jasiri said coldly with a icy glare. "Apparently, we are all bad because a few hundreds horrible hyenas. They were manipulated by Scar too. Had the king acted and been more willing to accept us then likely we wouldn't have been a tainted in history. I won't be surprise if Scar was forced down his path as well."

Krayt opened his mouth to respond at that, but no words came. He have considered that for a second. No one is born evil; atleast not completely. Usually, they have to be forced down the path of evil. Likely, the same case is with Scar. After all, the brown lion was likely mocked and made fun of for not having the role and being just the weird son of the king and queen at that time. King Ahadi and Queen Uru. He have heard tales of them because Mheetu wanted Kion to realized his history. What Mheetu have told about Scar was disturbing. Ahadi was claimed to be very abusive towards his own son which brought him to nearly join Mheetu. Still though, Kion rejected him and told him to "Go to hell" and it resulted into another beating.

Krayt had taken many "lessons" by him but still managed to rejected him and proved faithful to the Pride Landers. He was sure Mheetu have started getting tired of Kion's attachment to hold him back. "I'm sorry, Jasiri," Kion apologized. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

Jasiri's eyes softened, feeling bad for snapping at the cub for just voicing his opinion. "It's okay." She replied. "Sorry for snapping at you, but I'm tired of everybody thinking all of us hyenas are bad."

Kion gave her look of sympathy for a minute, before dropping it altogether. After all, arguing and snapping at each other would continues to waste more time. Kion and Jasiri gotten on the log, making sure to trend carefully because none wanted to fall. It wasn't a long fall. But getting send down there with this selfish bad pride around won't likely end in your survival. With each step, Kion feels an icy tendril creep into his very being and threatening to freeze his own soul. This was an horrible feeling that he felt. Despite he's going to see his parents and sibling and friends again, Kion thinks that it's going to bring him back some memories that would add more emotions and feelings from the past that Kion desperately wants to forget.

Kion decided he would have to take it from here because he didn't want his new friend to get hurt by that pride and it's not like the king would be very happy to see a lion cub who he doesn't even know his own son marched into the Pride Lands with a hyena tailing behind. "Um, Jasiri, I think I'm going to take it from here." Kion said once he was at the tip of the log, which leaded to the outrace of the Pride Lands.

"Very well," Jasiri nodded.

"Thanks," Kion called to the running hyena, not wanting her to know that he wasn't grateful for her leading him, a random stranger, back to the Pride Lands. At last, Kion doubted this would be the last goodbye towards Jasiri. He, atleast, has a friend in the Outlands who he can always turned to in the Outlands. As he continues down, he had noticed some wounds in the grass which must be a result of the last generations due to Scar and perhaps because it's near the Outlands.

He noticed a big rock and paced for a second. Should he look at his home and see if it was everything he imagined? Or should he just continues down and be surprising? Deciding the former is the best course of action, Kion walked up to the rock and begin to climbed up the rock. Albeit it was a little difficult due to the rocks like this being different in the Pride Lands and in the Grasslands, Kion managed to grabbed the final edge of the rock. He were frightened as he closed his eyes. The sun burned against his eyes, and Kion looked up to see Pride Rock in the distance. The birds flew over it. Lakes seems to be around it, though difficult. Animals were all around in different direction of the Pride Lands.

Kion couldn't denied it was beautiful.

* * *

Kion takes step-by-steps into the Pride Lands. Now, that he was walking into the Pride Lands, he didn't look back as much as he had since it's not like these seemingly peaceful animals would attack an innocent cub for doing absolutely nothing. He knew since he was currently in a slow motion right now, it would take by evening, but he would have some explaining to do.

Kion's heart beat against his chest. He couldn't denied it he was nervous and concerned about what could happen and what can go down should everything go wrong and that they don't believed him. It would be hard for him to explain everything, but Simba may demand how he gotten into his lands and take a 'pound of fresh' if things go south. But Simba ain't a monster. In this weaken state he currently is in right now, Kion wouldn't be able to move a muscle to defend himself should anybody attack him. Had he been more energized, then Kion would be able to escape. But Kion was ready to put his own life on the risk because he hadn't really care about his own soul anymore.

Kion wondered about how much Kiara might have grown up. She must be a pretty lioness for a cub. Kion silently hoped that she didn't hold too much grief on herself for his disappearance. They were close after all and Kion didn't want her to hold too much on herself and for it to ruin her life completely. But then again, even if his reunion goes correctly, Kiara may kill him herself for disappearing and returning before he even explained his whole story. Kion laughed at the imagination of her hugging him then ripping his heart out with her own teeth.

Kion then remembered something. Today will be the seventh month he has been taken away. The mysterious voice said they are going to be grieving his _death_ more-then-likely, so likely they will assembled into a group. That will make it easier for him so he doesn't have to continue to repeat the story and events that happened to him over and over again, which would get on his nerves eventually. Krayt preferred to not repeat the story, for he has been through much that they can't even imagined.

Krayt felt a shift in himself. It wasn't anything big but it isn't anything good as well. It was simply... it. He looked up and realized it was wind. Wind that he was not use too due to not having feel it for more then several months. It was enough to make him shiver from his spot, due to the Grasslands being mainly hot without much wind. Krayt gritted his teeth together and begin walking down, his muscles stiffened up together. Usually whenever the winds get as cold as this, Mheetu would demand for him to return to his cell. While that may have been a good thing at first, Kion would quickly learn that it is hell. The next day, he would have to increased his training due to being 'behind' on schedule.

Mheetu have emphasized on combat training since he was two and have learned somethings as well. Most of the missions he had to do was usually infront of big crowds or someone in the lands. Always did Mheetu kept an close-eyed on him to make sure he would not escape. He came across a lake and gazed at his reflection. The scar across his eye laid plain on his left-eyed. His scar was the reason to why he had matured so well. However, Krayt drank the water and he swallowed it.

Krayt said to himself, "Wow that was good, hadn't have water like that for a while."

Once he'd finished drinking the water, Krayt begin to walk down. The sun was falling as he continued his journey down. He saw many animals scrolling down to Pride Rock. His lip begin to trembled due to knowing where he is. Now, Pride Rock wasn't far away from him and he realized that soon he would be with his family again.

* * *

King Simba walked to the promontory of the rock. Usually, this place would be the location for parties, mashindanos, or celebrations, but today was all about mourning a loss of a prince that had a hopeful future. While they may have never known Kion's body, Simba were sure that he was dead, due to Kion always obeying orders and knew his place to home. Everybody held some sort of leaf, flower, or plant can be tore apart and flow into the sky. He closed his eyes as he watched Kiara crying into Nala's chest. Beside him was Rafiki and his young apprentice, Makini, who held a very big flower in their palms. Everyone had held clear sadness as they mourn the sadness off of their prince; an innocent soul who is likely dead and buried somewhere. He knew that enough moments past and that he must start now.

"Thank you all for coming," King Simba started, although his voice was trying to be as high as it's possible, it was clearly hoarse and full of emotion. "Months have passed since my son, Prince Kiongozi, was sadly taken away from us. Kion was an innocent soul who had didn't deserve death. He had an high chance of being a good lion. But we shall continue mourn his death and make sure he is remembered..."

Not far away, Kion managed to hear the announcement from Simba. Emotion flashed across his eyes. How can he think Simba would forget his own son's suppose death? Kion sighed and closed his eyes, remembering all that have happened. The rage he had felt was returning at the thoughts of his uncle as he had walked forward.

He had tried to make it without rudely bumping into anybody. Kion didn't want to draw attention to himself yet. He would have more explaining to do, and surely Simba would know all of the cubs in his pride. Kion clenched his jaw as he received stares and glances of angry looks should he accidentally make physical contact with the animals. Yet none seemed to hold it, but Kion let out a low snarl, but managed to compose the rage and slightly frightened looks. He heard a few whispers but yet couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Finally, Kion made it to the front where he saw other lion cubs. He managed to hear the rest of the speech, yet upon noticing him all faces and eyes from the crowd stared at him. The king seem to noticed that no one was no longer staring at him and peered his head down to see a golden lion cub which have a shocking resemblance to him. He have never saw this lion cub before. He knew every lion cub and rogues weren't around lately so this was odd. As the king continues to stare at the lion cub, examining him up and down, he stared at the orange-brown eyes of the lion cub, his eyes widened, recognizing those eyes anywhere. Simba tried to find the mother of this cub who he strangely he never seen before, but all of the lionesses shrugged at their king.

Simba turned back to face him. Kion stood there for a moment, remaining quiet and noticing that the lionesses beside the king, even the lion cubs, were glancing at him, confused to why a lion cub who they never seen before practically took the lead without showing any signs of fear or backing down. In another scene, Kion would have laughed due to not even speaking and already gaining much attention. Yet, this scene was too serious to take lightly and Kion knew now was not the time for games in such an important scene like this. He wanted to see his family and friends again for a long time, and Kion was not necessary in the mood to talk. The lion cub walked forward boldly as all eyes locked onto his back.

"Hello, father, let's have a talk."


	6. Explanations

**The Neutral Prince**

**Chapter 6: Explanations**

"How is this possible?"

"Prince Kion lives."

"This can't be Prince Kion, for he disappeared and there is no way he would return now."

Kion felt a little bit of self-pride at the fact that so much attention was on him, but out of his emotions came rage and hatred. The fact that most of the Pride Landers had thought he was dead made him wonder what lies did his uncle inflicted on the Pride Lands. Mheetu was clearly manipulating them for a long time coming, and one day Kion shall have his traitorous head and make him pay for everything he has done. His followers would either join him or die.

Far and wide, Pride Landers peered on from down at him, those from tiny animals to the tallest animals. All taken an chance to examined his body where many scars rested around him. He has a great amount of battle upon him which brought a shiver.

He ignored them all and went to a different rock that seems to be around the same height as the king. Kion peered out among passed the Pride Lands where there was a painful life. Once, long ago, Kion had wanted to see the world and wanted to do much more then live a 'boring' life, but yet Kion had seen much of cruelty and violence just from his uncle who had turned against him.

Kion's face and eyes traveled to many of the Pride Landers who all had their eyes on him. He felt a sense of leadership at the fact they are all seeming to bow towards him. Well, that wasn't the case, it was just the distance and Kion were sure that they never expected that Kion would return. He watched as much of the emotions radiated from their eyes. Kion were sure had they haven't been so full of horror at this cub claiming to be their lost prince was not there, they would have flew hurls of questions towards him, but he knew they were putting the pieces together.

The entire Pride Lands seem to held its breath as Kion came to an abrupt halt at the edge of the rock, the Pride Landers all doing the same so they can get a good look at him. He was sure many animals were trying to get at the front to get a good look at the young cub. But still, Kion paid all of them no heed, head turned to stare intently to face the lions.

Kion's eyes flashed through each of the Pride Landers that seemed to held impact on him beside a small disapproval eyes. Really, most of the Pride Landers seems to be less trained and more fatter then the lions on Mheetu's side. Literally, just because you're in a pride, you should be trained due to much danger from rivals and enemies. Only a few seem to be trained decently. His eyes tilted through each of them, showing no other interest in either of them, like he was going to cut them down with just that look. Most were surprised that Kion has much muscles and could easily pound one into much of the cubs in the pride. Someone his age should not be that tough.

To everyone's surprised, Kion's paws indicted towards somebody. Everyone turned and their surprised intensify to see he was pointing at someone...

Princess Kiara.

Kion finally broke the silence, "I would talk, but I can see some of you are giving me those type of _stares_. I would be more comfortable if the future queen is beside me." He says. All of the Pride Landers were bewildered at why he is even asking that their future queen is practically being the only way for them to hear a confession to Kion. Then again, none of them had never seen him before and some there knew all of the cubs. "Why am I asking this? Because I have something to show you all as proof as my return." He added, at the very least grateful no one is trying to attack him.

Queen Nala came beside her mate and stared at the cub, who is currently claiming to be her son. Kion watched as she and the king talked in silence, until Nala's response came, "We would allow it, but I have to be there because my daughter is important to me and we are currently unaware of your intentions." Nala negotiated, praying to the kings that he doesn't reject her negotiation.

Kion nodded understandingly, "You may come." This allowed a relief sigh to come from the queen as she and her daughter went forward. The king look like he was about to follow until the cub spoken again, "But your mate must stay right there, for I am more comfortable with discussing with females more the males." Kion finished pointedly, his eyes narrowing at Simba. Simba looked insulted and looks like he was about to protest, but Nala gave him a look that forced him to not say anything.

Still though, he seems uncomfortable at the fact that his daughter would be by a clearly tougher cub who can easily knocked her down. It brought some relief to Simba that his mate would be by her side, just in case he is going to try anything. As the queen and princess neared him, the princess holding a nervous look, Kion pointed a claw at Nala and a ledge which forced both stop in their tracks to give him a look, "Please stay right there." He ordered softly. Nala send Kiara a look and then looked back at Kion. "I promise to my grave nothing would happen to her." He gave her a firm look and somehow she believed him. Kiara came beside him nervously and peered down the very large fall. "Don't move," he whispered towards her and gave her a friendly smile which oddly managed to calm her nervousness. "For we are very close at the edge."

This was not a threat nor a way to install fear into her. This was merely a warning that rocks can give out should she move too much. She knew that by experience and so far he isn't giving her that look that would frightened her.

"If you feel more comfortable," Kion continued, "you can bring your two best friends up here and I promise I won't hurt them."

Kiara gave him a shocked and unsure look. How can he know about her two best friends? What if he wants to hurt them to get a point across? Nevertheless, he could have easily forced her down with the much muscles he have developed and her mother wouldn't be able to come into her aid in time. Kiara scanned the lionesses until she found her two friends and gave them nods and they came up nervously, earning gasps from the crowd. Surely, he won't hurt three lionesses, but Kiara seems to trust him. After giving them both respectful nods and giving them positions which was not behind the two siblings. Tiifu and Zuri both were glad they were not near the edge out of fear they would fall down.

"Now, I have allowed the princess luxuries," Kion said, indicting to Tiifu and Zuri who stood behind him and then Nala who stood not far behind the two girls. "Now, I have valid proof to the fact that I am the lost prince." Kion yanked onto Kiara's right paw, surprising her and many of the species there as well. Tiifu and Zuri looked worried that he would hurt their friend. Kiara tried to squirmed, fearing the worst is to come, but were surprised when he pushed her paw outward. The two held out their paws in a same position, but Kion had dominance over her.

Gasps erupted from the Pride Landers who saw that both had small birthmarks on their paws. They were exactly the same. No difference in none of the scars. Kion knew he had swayed over half of the Pride Landers and gave Kiara a small knowing nod, followed with a nuzzle. He may have been months younger but they had the same scars.

Kiara's eyes widened and tears begin to pour as she realized this was her long lost brother. "I miss you too, Kiara." Kion said affectionately, holding up his paw and connecting towards her. Tiifu and Zuri also seems shocked but the scene was cute at the fact that the cub were nuzzling her. Nala came to the edge and gave him a nuzzle that she have craved for, like he had for a very long time. Mheetu have tried to make him see Tanu as a different mother, but Kion always refused that damn lioness and told her 'rot in hell'. Kion gave slight grins to Tiifu and Zuri, knowing that the three meant a lot to each other, considering the two girls seem happy for Kiara.

The animals from behind down below gave large cries of celebration and happiness. Murmurs of happiness came from each animal. What was suppose to meant to be a sad day was actually one full of joy and peace at last. Kion, their lost prince, who all had believed were dead had at last return.

Kion peered down and saw his friends from many months ago. The lion cub frowned but send a slight smile towards them, in which they all returned. But he knew he had to explained more.

Kion briefly sighed as the wind blew through him. "Quiet!" He spoke in a high tone, silencing all of the animals who seem to be shocked at his high tone.

Kion have never knew that he has high authority in his voice. His name did mean leader after all, but should Kion really tell everybody? He knew that some of the lionesses seem unconvinced about him being their return prince. Kion didn't care though. For a while, Kion had been glared at endlessly; even a few cubs seemed to be looking at him like they're going to attack him. Kion silently dared them so he can test his skills, but he was not amused of Kiara's muscles. He knew lionesses will never be as strong as male lions, but Kiara should have some muscles because Kiara is the future queen, he will have to talk to her later on because she shouldn't be that weak.

The animals soon fall in complete silent as Kion gave a short tone.

"It is time I'll tell you all everything I have been through," Kion begin darkly. "For one thing, this will get disturbing so I hope you are all ready to hear this. You should get each out of your cubs out if they are very young." He noticed lionesses walking away with their cubs and putting them into Pride Rock. Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri stayed however. They are around his age so it can't be that bad, or so everybody thought.

Kion frowned and lick his muzzle nervously, "Okay, so here goes." Kion breathed, allowing the wind to flew on him. He knew that it was bound to get difficult, but surely they will see there would be no other choice.

"Okay, several months ago, me, Prince Kion, have somehow disappeared. I'm sure Mheetu has told you all of that." Kion's face darkened as he saw the animals nodding absently. "Well, he lied to you!" The rage boiled in his soul and he looked like he was going to kill somebody and everybody was shocked but none dare to say a word. "That monster lured me out of the Pride Lands and wanted me for him to join him a long time!"

This caused several outcries from the animals. Simba and Nala looked surprised. The lionesses were deadpanned. Some animals called for a war against Mheetu, and others wanted to check out Kion to see if he was lying.

Kion continues to hear the word, "War." War? Likely, Mheetu has spies in the Pride Lands who would alert him of the war and would prepared his army. Why would they dare to go into war? Many lives can be wasted for what cause? Kion would likely be able to survive a war greatly because he is stronger and has much willpower then most of the cubs. But should the Pride Landers go into war, cubs would die, families would be separated from families, and lives will be wasted. They would have to form a Grand Army Of The Pride Lands. While part of Kion wanted to test his skills in a war, Kion has think of countless lives that will be lost. Once a war starts, it's very difficult to truly end a war. It was clear Nala and some of the other lionesses wanted to go to war, but Simba and more lionesses wanted to go into war for a vengeance.

Kion was able to regain control of this conversation, wanting to completely avoid the war.

"War? Are you serious? Should we go into war, it would be hard to get out of it. The Pride Lands may be throw into a waste. While I have conflict with Mheetu, I refuse to allow countless lives to be lost. Think of the cubs and little ones. Mheetu has an entire army which is stronger than the Pride Landers. Had we go into war, I can survive but I'm going to lay this out on all of you: the other cubs and animals are not war material. I would rather to avoid a war. Right now, Mheetu doesn't want to go into war because he wants his army to grows stronger, but shall we let our arrogance to gain control of us, we would likely lose the war. Mheetu has a rising army, some in another kingdoms."

Mheetu is a brute who would stop at nothing to achieve his goal. He wants to force us into a war and likely has spies all over the Pride Lands. We need recruits, allies, and an entire army of strong warriors should we ever truly start a war. That will take too much time and too much loses. It is clumsy and stupid about proceeding with the war. Now, I want Mheetu's head as much as the rest of you probably do, but can we actually go into a war? Do we have any sources? Mheetu doesn't care about the Pride Lands, he cares about power and wanted strength."

Animals looked like they were about to respond until Kiara surprisingly came forward, "I agree with Kion," she says convincingly. "For one, I cannot fight as can't a few others just yet and we have others such conflicts. Should we go into war, we would all lose in day one. We don't have resources and persuasion of other kingdoms like Mheetu has. While we do have allies like the Mountain Lands and Waterfall Lands, Mheetu clearly has schemes and power. For those who thinks Mheetu isn't behind this, why is as soon as Kion disappear, Mheetu disappeared as well? That is odd."

The princess tilted her head towards her little brother and motioned for him to continue with a slight nudge on his shoulder, in which he responded with a bright warm smile.

"Okay, enough talk of the war currently, let us continue," Kion continues coldly. "Right now, I have a few confessions to make. Mheetu had make me do some terrifying things to others and to myself. He have trained me and rose me to a murderer. I know many battles skills and can prayed for me to overthrow my father and sister, but at the end I had managed to somehow escape. It was difficult for me to isolated myself so I had to carried out my plan of evacuating, I have killed many animals before who he had ordered to kill."

Many of the animals clearly was surprised and outraged about how their prince can kill anybody. Now some called for his banishment and others called for his execution for the safety of their babies. Many of them has theories of him being a spy for Mheetu and not even the real Prince Kion; some did believed he was Kion but believed the former as well. Kiara seems to be wordless, his mother gave him a apologetic look, his father send him a unsure look. He prayed that somebody comes to his recuse and somebody did - one of the someones who he didn't expected. It was Kiara's best friend, Zuri, who bravely came forward and went beside him. He remembered her not liking him and seeing him as annoying when he was younger, so it was quite surprising that she came to his recuse. By Kiara and Tiifu's faces, they were clearly surprised as was everybody there, including the lionesses.

"Listen to me, while Mheetu has seem to turned against us, Kion hasn't done anything to us and provided for us to distrust him. Plus, why would he tell us all of this if he hated us? I doubt Mheetu would want him to spread this much information whatsoever, he tricked us for several months so he is clearly not a idiot who would make him tell us everything. Plus, Kion seems to hold such a high regard and hatred for him so I'll not expect for him to truly to reveal a truth to us." Zuri said vigorously.

The Pride Lands seemed to wavered of their words of Kion. Although Zuri didn't see it, Kion was humbly grateful for her to speak up for him like that. He remembered her seemingly only caring about her looks and not about anybody, beside Kiara and Tiifu probably, but in realty Kion feel something small forming up in his heart and a small something coming onto his cheeks. Well, she was pretty and beautiful and he may have a attraction towards her. Kion shakes his head as he forced the blush back in. No, Zuri and him are cubs and Kion can't ever fall in love with her. Mheetu has taught him these emotions and when the heart beat out more. But also taught him that relationships has to start. At the very least, Mheetu had taught him a few good things and Kion were unprepared for forcing himself in a relationship with another cub. He always been a handsome cub however so it's easy to draw girls to his attention as shown with other lions in Mheetu's pride. He had seen the lionesses cubs trying to get close to him, which would immediately forced him into his cell so he wouldn't have to deal with them and they knew they can never enter passed his cell so mostly Kion managed to escape those hungry glances. Kopa were also handsome, but many female cubs was draw to him.

"But how can you even trust him?" A lioness demanded the king who seems to be staring at him skeptically, clearly trying to examine to see truth within him. Kion peered over Zuri and noticed a lioness who seems to match Zuri's fur. She had orange-brown fur, purple eyes, blonde nose, and has some muscles. Kion wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't trust her. She seem to have her own lioness that didn't even seem to follow Simba, but her. Simba had a bunch of followers and lionesses, but she had seen lionesses seemingly behind her who looks to impersonate her. What's odd to him is that Zuri let out a low groan at the lionesses. Now, seeing her and Zuri compared the resemblance is real.

"I had no choice," Kion continues bitterly, raising his voice which again brought all of the Pride Landers to a harsh abrupt silent. "Mheetu would have kept more watch over me had I not act like I wasn't his executor. All that fool cared about was himself. If I hadn't act like doing each of his biddings and his every order and mission and learning more of his abilities, I highly doubted I would be able to escape. I wouldn't had share this information had I wanted to to overthrow the Pride Lands, but I would never turned against my family."

"How did you get that scar?" Simba asked, finally saying something at last.

Kion grimaced and went quiet for a minute, but then his paw scrolled over his eyes. Quietly, Kion thought back to that day, feeling the same pain and hurt that he had felt that _day_. Still oblivious to why Mheetu would scarred him to him just mentioning his family, Kion's eyes traveled to the ground and he allowed a small snort on his lips.

"As soon as I spoke up against him and claimed that I have missed you guys," Kion says quietly but as tough as he can. "He scarred me and hope to deep my hatred for him. He had wanted me to hate him so I can join him truthfully and released my anger and strength on others. Seeing that I had no true, I have cut many animals down and brought them to him as a gift. He have grown more trusting to me but I had to act like I am his faithful and loyal servant who wouldn't dare to question him."

"What happens to animals who you cut down and brought to him?" Makini asked nervously, dreading the answer from him.

Kion frowned, "I don't think you would want to know," he said. "But let's just say that they are never seen again at least by not my eye. He have grown even more crazier and wanted me to test my skills and abilities against the weak. If I didn't do his precise orders when he ordered animals to brought in, dead or alive, he would starved me or increase my training. I was hoping someone would eventually kill him since they were lions who attacked him and some even nearly posed a threat towards him. None survived. They were all swept aside at my paws. I knew I had to get stronger and couldn't aid them plus with me being caged, I was force to watch and allow each of them get swept aside and be killed and their armies become Mheetu's army. They only get stronger in terms of strength. I am determined to stop him and gain more strength and draw off of him and one day kill him and hold his strength."

"Cast aside, or kill by you?" The same lioness from earlier asked furiously.

"Some cubs; some older and some younger then me, who didn't accept his offering, I were force to kill them so they can stand out to him," Kion admitted strenuously. "Never did I had the pleasure of ending their lives but it came with a price. If I didn't kill them, all hope of one day striking him down would have died with them. Despite me being contain to a cell, I had to play him or I would have tempered his hate. Each command given to me had to be carried out fruitfully or I would have received... _punishment_ for it. Some battles, I had hope would end with the lions ending victoriously. Mheetu knew how to play his games correctly however and managed to catch the lions off guard and none hadn't understand it until it was too late. What saddens me is that some of those lions were innocent, good lions. While others were like him if not worst. I didn't care. I wanted Mheetu to lose, but none managed to stand a challenge to him due to him being a very good manipulator."

"How do we know you won't come after our cubs?"

Kion's paws twitched and his muscles clenched as the young lion cub bitten the tip of his lip, causing small blood to form. This lioness who didn't even seem to know him is making him sound like he was crazy. He never took lives for the pleasure of it and he couldn't see why half of the lionesses swayed to her side, adamant about him being a threat, despite him sharing much information already. Kion did everything for his home, not for wanting to truly join Mheetu and become his heir and pawn and cast everybody down to bow, be killed, or succumb to torture for days - and if they refuse him after the torture they must be killed. Kion knew how to not become a beast and murderer just by the kindness in his heart. But now animals were looking at him like he was crazy or deserve death and may just be a threat. At the thought of this, Kion just couldn't control his emotions anymore.

"I am not a murderer! At the least if I had a choice I would not repeat my actions!" Kion roared. The animals were shocked by him losing his temper when he seems like someone who mask his emotions well, as Kion continued sending harsh words her way. "I have tried to save this damn Pride Lands and thought sacrifices must be made! I barely even knew those lions who I cut down! And I admit I had sympathy for them, but that doesn't mean I was going to throw my chance to escape all in the air! Had my position been reversed, they would have likely threw me under the rock! They wouldn't had cared about my life! And it was clear by their eyes and last looks they gave me! I have to live with killing innocent cubs because I couldn't escape! Sometimes I had to kill the parents and cubs both whenever Mheetu not do the finishing blow to those innocents!" A tear went down from Kion's eyes. This being the first time for a while of showing his emotions that he have kept buried inside releasing it without worry of being punished. He closed his eyes to block the emotions inside out. "But at least they are with their parents."

Silence is what followed after. Simba knew his situation with his father passing when he was a cub was horrifying and horrendous, but what has his son done to deserve this much pain? While Simba thought he had ended his father with the stampede, it was really Scar however, but sadly Kion really had committed those crimes and would likely never come to true pain with those revelations. Kiara couldn't help but feel horrible for her little brother who has been through much. Now, she was starting to wonder what would have happened had their positions been reserve, Kion was trying to be as strong as he could but she knew she was outright weaker than her brother when it comes to mental. Tiifu and Zuri tried to hide their emotions but tears of pain was falling from their eyes; never did they seen much torment inside of an animal. Nala was crying and allowed tears to fall to the surface since she never thought that her own cub would have became like this. Kion really hadn't done anything to anybody, but he have witness death too young. Lionesses started to wavered and some even changed their minds about Kion, but others had kept firm in their words and agreed with the lioness. The friends of Kion, even Bunga, all lowed their heads, knowing the pain that Kion had went through under those past months and no one was able to help him.

Kion would have to sleep every night, suffering and letting those dead bodies come into his life each day. He clearly wasn't a monster, but the fact that Kion is showing some sadness and remorse for his actions show there are some hope for him. It's like he is strong one minute, but now is letting his concentration broke and collapsed. He would never do these horrible actions to these innocent animals if given an choice to escape and live without causalities of others, most of them were innocent.

"I had no choice," Kion said with a small whimper in his tone. "No one have protected me and I had to carried out and obey his every orders. Judge me in your own personal way," He looked at the lions, "but be honest here, none of you would have done different choices. Imagine what's it like, waking up every dawn and having to train ruthlessly against your true family. I had to act like I was going to do his will. But there was no other alternatives. None could stand a chance against him, even though I seen close opportunities before. I have killed to save some as well. Had they not been cut down by my claws, Mheetu would have shaped into shells of their former selves. I couldn't allow it... I couldn't so I would kill them to prevent them from causing great harm."

"Have you ever consider joining them?" Tiifu questioned.

"Yes, a few actually, but there were one a few months ago named "Fierce" he was banished from his pride due to him being framed because he was friends with a wolf which was somehow banished from his pride. But he had such wisdom. He tried to build his trust and rescue me from him. When he attacked, I was training but his wolf friend and him nearly backed him up, however it was useless due to Mheetu managing to fight harder. I liked him, I would have serve him, but deep down I knew he would have failed. I've impaled my claws through his wolf friend, killing him, and bring him to Mheetu as a gift. It was harsh to see him suffer tortures, but eventually he cracked. Instead of going the long way, he took the 'easy way out'. The only way to defeat him was to act like his faithful severant who would do nothing but what he commands."

Krayt hated himself for doing all of that. Many times he could have aided lions who he had barely known or had grown an attachment to, but he had to gain Mheetu's trust or he would have never been able to escape. Even after the months, Mheetu confined him to his cell each month.

"Never thought someone in the shadows who wants to gain alliances would cut down so many lions of other prides." Nala said softly, not believing her little brother became such a monster.

"The ones that were kill is the ones who didn't accept his offer," Kion responded. "Or ones who have stand too much a threat. I remember a few begging for me to end their lives and I had wanted to aid them, rescue them, but known I couldn't because I had to put my own life ahead because some look like they were in pain. Their bodies were full of blood and looks to be on the verge of death, suffering and just twisted. I would not allow them to suffer further and end their lives. Mheetu hounded me the name of Krayt and I was starting to be known as Krayt from many there."

Simba looked up and saw the sky was darkening. He knew that they must have been talking for a long time, but Kion had quite a story. But the rage in his soul was burning up. Most kingdoms had thought that the prince was dead and so did he and his mate. Several months without his son, thinking that he was dead because of somebody with daddy issues. Simba bitten his lip or he would have roared so loud that it may terrified his subjects. But the rage was still there and it took all he had to not revealed it. One thing is to go after Simba himself, but the second you'll go after his family Simba would get involved and some would see a different side of the wise young king.

* * *

"I thank you three for your trust," Kion says, a smile coming onto his lip as he stared at the girls outside of Pride Rock. "I'm not sure if I would've been able to give mine so freely where a positions reserved."

Currently, they were at Pride Rock. The Pride Landers were mainly thrilled at their prince's returning and soon things would be back to normal when he was very young but sadly he rarely remembered those times. However, perhaps new memories can be made but Krayt, or Kion, highly doubted he would ever be the lion he could have been. Unfortunately, Kion was unable to really talk to his friends because they were send off or been demanded to come home by their parents who is high authority. By now, Kion would have been asleep because he would have came 'home' (his cell) from a long day of training or would have been able to force himself up barely. Only did Mheetu gave him a break whenever he went to sleep and that was when he was able to feel true peace.

Kiara nudged him on the shoulder. Although, he didn't exactly like the fact of being touch yet, the lion cub decided to let it slide due to her may not being able to fully understand him yet, "Well, we're so nice sometimes." She joked.

Kion allowed a smile and rolled his eyes as Tiifu and Zuri nods their agreements with the princess, "Nice?!" Kion exclaimed. "If I remember correctly, I thought I was a dirty," he grinned at Tiifu who blushed, "or annoying," grinning at Zuri who mirrored her friend's blush. Kiara allowed a mini sigh as she was glad that her brother didn't attack her, but Kion won't allowed her off the hook. "Oh and how about a trouble maker who always get away with everything?" Kiara looked away with the most innocently look she could have mustered.

She then wondered something about her little brother, "So you go by Krayt?" The princess inquired. "Can't lie. Not a bad name. At least you wasn't name something worst such as... _Scar._" That name had bitterness in her tone. His parents no doubt told her of what he was like for a lesson of some sort because Kiara seem to hate and despise that name. Kiara's emotions were untamed and uncontrolled, a clear signal that Kion can hide his anger much better than her despite losing his patience with that lioness earlier because she pressed a certain button in him. Zuri and Tiifu seems to shivered since they doubt heard of the tale. Krayt was well aware of that tale considering Mheetu tole him of the Pride Lands past, because Mheetu actually thought he can tempt him with the truth and even told him a bad mouth name of his own father so he told the truth about Scar killing Mufasa so he guess he can accept that part at the very least true.

Kion's eyes went cold as he felt the _Krayt side _of him starting to take over at the mention of that. He desire to never be like Scar and cause many to suffer as much as Scar had because of whatever past the tyrant may have had before he killed his own brother. He bitten the tip of his lip in hope to keep the anger from coming out to his big sister, "Kiara," Krayt said through clenched teeth, "I've prefer if we don't mention Scar when we're having conversations because I was taken by his son, you weren't."

Kiara backed up a little, a little bemused. "I'm sorry, Kion," she apologized immediately. "I didn't mean no offense by it. Just I wonder where he gotten that name from."

Before Kion can respond more to his sister, Tiifu came in the conversation in hope to save her friend from her brother's wrath because she always had this ability to read someone thoughts and feelings. "Um, so do you wish for us to call you Krayt or Kion?"

Krayt thought about that for a moment. Should he allowed the girls to call him by his birth name? After all, Krayt kind of wanted to install fear into some who doesn't respect him, not because he can rule or whatever, but because he don't want none to dare try and oppose him. He looked at the three and answered finally, "In public, I want to be refer as Krayt, but in private call me Kion." Krayt turned and was about to head into the cave for much needed rest, however the three was finished with questioning him yet.

"Why's that?" Zuri asked.

Krayt turned back around and gave her a soft smile, "Because some lionesses don't respect me or who I am. I would give them all a choice if they want to see me for who I am as a kind respectful prince or a disrespectful brute. I respect you three and trust you three so I'll not care what you called me. Beside, Kiara kind of looks up to me."

Kiara shot him a sly grin, "I do not," she interjected dismissively. Tiifu and Zuri shot her small smiles that she couldn't resist because they can see through her like they can eat a piece of meat. Krayt just stares at her eyes where he see them trying to ignore his gaze, but the looks of them overwhelmed her greatly. "Okay, maybe I do." She admitted, slightly embarrassed at that since she never really had a idol, not even her father who she was close to considerably but to her eyes Kion is the bravest loyalist lion she ever seen, but she never really like when people stare at her very long and she was unable to keep the lie to stay in her lips. "But I can't wait until I can get to know you and perhaps you can even rule by my side one day."

Krayt ran a paw through his mane, "Perhaps," Krayt replied.

Kiara gave him a nuzzle and went inside with Tiifu and Zuri following behind. Krayt was about to follow but Zuri gotten infront of him, not showing any sign of hostility, but her tone and look on her face seems to be apologetically. "Listen, I don't do this very much but I'm sorry for how that lioness treated you," she apologized, giving him a sad look.

Krayt waved his paw at her dismissively, Nonsense, you don't have to apologize Zuri," Krayt retorted. "I can understand if she is overprotective from you. Considering my past, I can hurt you if I go into blind rage. But being here at this place gives me warmth and comfort. At first, I thought I wouldn't be able to control my actions, but this calms my soul in the day and gives me comfort in the night. I have darkness in me and it is sometimes unbalanced, but I am going to find a way to control it."

Zuri gave him a sad look at the thought of what he could have went through all these months; thinking that his family abandoned him, being trapped in a cell, earning a scar for just speaking your personal thoughts, and being force to maybe kill your family one day. Never did she thought she would be into a lion like this; the fact that a lion like this who has some problems can be so kind and caring to others. He was also handsome and his fur glistered into the sunlight. Still in the darkness of night, he sticks out towards her in a way she never saw cubs before. The muscles make him stick out more. The little male lions in this pride can be easily fought by this lion no doubt and lose. Kion also seems to love his sister and looks towards her in a different manner that no brother should. There was no determination or anger in his eyes like she had seen previously...

There was simply happiness and calmness.

"Still, I'm sorry," Zuri repeated.

She never actually apologized to somebody so this was new for her. Something about this lion is different from the others. She felt the urge to help him heal from this. She can help him in some sort of manner and perhaps maybe awakened a new side of him. He seems to have something that sticks out more. He clearly ain't afraid of much people. Even when his life was on the line, he still did his best to hid his fear and speak up. That is something not seen in lions these days. Zuri shakes her head, realizing that a cub shouldn't have a crush on the prince. He may just walk over her, but nevertheless she wanted to help him and form a bond with him since he would need more then family in this.

Kion still didn't want her to take the blame for it, "And still, I said it wasn't your fault," he countered. Kion then let out a giant yawn and he realized that he was really tired with all of these revelations and explanations. "Come, let's not continue this any longer and we shall go to sleep. I'm tired and today has been a long day. Plus, three special cubs would be taking me on a tour tomorrow." He send her a wink, which she couldn't help but giggled at and followed him inside.


	7. Lessons

**The Neutral Prince**

**Chapter 7:**** Lessons**

Krayt was up the next morning. He had been an early wake considering what happened with him and Mheetu. So the girls was quite surprised when Kiara's little brother woke them up before the sun has risen. Still exhausted, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri hoped they wouldn't have to head out so early since an experience when they woken up early and was frightened so the three had kind of wanted the sun to be up first which would look like to be in a few hours. They haven't been too harsh with turning him down but Krayt was glad to sleep a little bit more so he went back to sleep instead of training, but now Krayt's fighting moves is like second nature and he can use abilities.

Usually, Krayt would have been training right now, but decided to do such things later. Krayt woke up a few hours later and he noticed the sun reflecting on his face and burning his eyes. He looked up and saw Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri standing over him, seeming fully well-rested. Krayt got to admit that this feeling inside of him felt comfortable since he got even more sleep - although he would never admit weakness, whenever Mheetu would have woke him up, he was exhausted mentally and visually.

The princess had seem more happy, no doubt eagerly to show her little brother around. "Let's go watch the sun," the princess declared.

Krayt stretched his bones out, allowing loud cracks from his body. He stood several feet over the girls since he was a male. Now, that his wounds haven't seem as big as yesterday and his strength restored, the three can see that he is stronger then he looks. Humbly, the three got to admit that he had the biggest muscles in a lion then they had ever seen from any other little male cubs in the pride. Kiara was sure if he wasn't her brother she would have been completely hooked towards him. Tiifu and Zuri tried their best to hide their blushes, despite Tiifu having a crush on somebody else who had to visited from a different pride. He still was cute and handsome for an cub.

Not too caring about their blushes since he was used to it from cubs in Mheetu's prides, Krayt headed pass the three and went to the outside of Pride Rock. Kiara had to wonder what Kion would be like when he is older: can he defeat both her father and her?

Kion seems to held a mighty strength just by his muscles but she had to study his form and way of battles. Perhaps he can show her sooner or later. Kiara always been a not so strong cub and whenever her father taught her, she would make clumsy laughable moves. She noticed Tiifu and Zuri having fear of Krayt slightly, due to his muscles. None of them were the brightest out of her since they cared about their looks and fashion, but they were smart enough to knew that Krayt is someone not to be messed with. He looks to be in much battles scars just because of his muscles, providing the story he have told them yesterday true and no deception, which mean he have been into much battles.

Tiifu and Zuri sat behind the two, where Zuri seems to be whispering things to her best friend a lot. The princess grinned, hearing her little brother's name from the lioness quite frequently. She looked towards the sun and both siblings sat.

She tilted her head towards him, "You see that?" Kiara asked. "Dad told me some things about this land itself so I can rule one day with knowing the borders and all. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." She impersonates her father. "A king or queen time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day the sun would set on dad's time and rise with me as the queen."

"Who would be your king?" Krayt asked, frowning.

Kiara better not have any crushes or he may have to interrogated the young lion and would teach him a lesson. Kiara allows her cheeks to darken in embarrassment as she pondered that question. After all, her parents are king and queen and are married so she would have to married somebody one day. The fact that she has to find love disgusted her enough for her to poke her tongue out.

"Nobody," she responded. "All of the male cubs here doesn't peak my interest. Most of them tries to be my friend so they can one day be king, but I always see through there little act and not allowed them to become that close towards me."

Kiara rather not mention about a cub she met months ago. That brown-coated cub. Who she had felt an peak of interest to, but when her father gave her "The Talk" she didn't exactly enjoyed that conversation.

"Come, let's go." Kiara continues, a blush coming onto her cheek and she's trying to push it back down.

Kiara leaned beside Krayt, brushing her shoulder near his shoulder, "Kio-Krayt," she corrected, noticing cubs gathering up beside them which meant they are not alone. "Is what you told us yesterday true?" She whispered towards him, not really sure about him yet. By the silence, she knew the answer; he had much blood on his claws and can easily bring many lions down. Once they were at the bottom of Pride Rock, Krayt stiffened and brought his paw towards his head. She noticed the pain in his eyes and the crooked fainted scars on his body, beside the red scar on his orange-brown eyes.

After the girls showed him the watering holes, Rafiki's trees, hills, and others such things in the Pride Lands, Kion had known many of the things and it was even more beautiful then expected. Then at last, the hunting grounds where many lionesses were hunting. Krayt came to a stop when he noticed his mother leading the lionesses, but the grass seems to be darker and swear he smell something. A scent he haven't smell in a wild.

Krayt instantly move forward, his nose wrinkling as he sniffed the air. "I smell something, a presence I have not smell since..." he whispers, continuing to walked.

Tiifu got in front of him, shaking her head interjecting him from moving as she blocked his path. "Woah, you can't go on the hunting grounds," she said, "the lionesses are hunting and if we're there, the animals may spell us and we can get in trouble."

Krayt frowned at her, "I smell something dangerous and scheming," he interjected. "I will be back."

"Kion! Kion! Kion!" The three cried after him, oblivious to them calling him by his real name out in public.

But he ignore the girls and soon was already gone to investigate. Realizing he was not going to return, the three girls hadn't sat down and decided to wait for the lion cub to return. The silence was interrupted by a harsh evil cackled.

* * *

As the leaves blew in the wind and bounced off the young cub's body, Krayt continues to walk around the hunting grounds, making sure to stay away from the lionesses so he doesn't disturbed their hunting and rather continue to track the scent. He was a good tracker, since Mheetu have taught him how to be a good one. He have noticed the scent getting closer and closer, until he came to a pause and briefly narrowed his eyes. Something seems to be going on here, and Krayt wanted to find it out.

He sniffed around and tried to find the source of it, but he didn't found nothing. The lion cub frowned and guess it was nothing. Then he turned back around when he heard screams followed with a mad crackling laugh. In a surprising fast manner that would have been a blur to a normal eye, Krayt raced across the grounds and going back to the land - his claws outstretched - muscles bunched highly - his eyes firmed - and him continues walking down. The lion cub allowed a low snarl to come from his lips.

Krayt saw that his big sister and her friends was gone. He heard another shout and continue to run down. He then saw it; it was horrifying, his big sister along with her friends was cornered by hyenas. At the sight of it, his rage begin to rise again. It was just giant and bigger than Kion ever have felt. Not with Mheetu. Not with anybody who tempted him. Not after he killed many of Mheetu. The feeling begin to rise even bigger, as his claws hissed to life.

Kiara seem to have noticed him and her eyes grown wide as she didn't want him to be use as leverage or him being in the middle of all of this, "Little brother, run!" She turned and growled at the hyenas, with Tiifu and Zuri staying behind her, trying to stay as far as away from the hyenas as possible. "You won't get away with this, Janja." Kiara says threatening towards one hyena who was leading them all.

Krayt's eyes went wide yet again as he recognized this hyena; even though he was slightly older and different and with more hyenas. Several months ago, him and his friends had faced this particular group of the hyenas, but that was different then. It was low to go after a bird egg who haven't been born yet. But this was family, and so Krayt finally lost all of it. Thus, he begin approaching with half of his claws dig into the ground, leaving giant marks that ran through the dirt. As Krayt neared them, two hyenas unfamiliar to him, different from Cheezi and Chungu he noted, got in front of him and growl, clearly was ready to fight with him and try to imitate with him.

Janja turned towards the lion cub, drawing his attention off of the girls to stare at the lion cub who he vowed to get vengeance on. "Ah, Kion," Janja said sarcastically. "It's nice to see you again, but you are now without your friends, so I'm afraid it is time for you to die." He gave a nod towards the two hyenas who advanced forward with him, Cheezi, Chungu, and the other few hyenas in Janja's clan watching as the lion cub being cornered. Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri can only watched as they saw Kion being cornered and thought this was the end.

Just as they seemed to fully cornered him, Prince Krayt's claws fully came to life as he swiped one hyena away with raw pure strength. It hadn't even been a long fight, and the hyena was clearly caught by surprised before he was struck away. He gotten back up and growled at him as Krayt performed a battle stance. The hyena and lion cub stared at each other for a minute, until the hyena finally lost his patience with waiting and swiped at the lion cub, who merely ducked and took an defensive form of battle. None in the area could get it, one second he was on the offensive and now he was parrying attacks perfectly and barely even pressed the assault.

From behind, the other hyena fixed himself into a fighting position in which Krayt reached up his claws and slashed away at the other hyena who didn't even stand a chance to recover himself. Krayt lunged forward and latched harshly onto a hyena's neck and brought him down. The hyena gotten back up and latched out in hope to pin him, but the hyena attempted to cut him down. Kion vastly brought his claw to the hyena head, leaving a large gash towards the top of the hyena's head which leak of blood. Kion could have delivered the killing blow, but he did not cared about the hyena and rather aimed for the leader, so he just send him into unconsciousness. The other hyena attempted to try but he slashed him across the stomach and send him to the ground.

Now, with both of them down; deep into unconsciousness.

Krayt continues to approach Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. A few hyenas bitten their lip, none wanting to attack the lion. But Janja send a nod to four hyenas. "Fool," he muttered in a dark sheepish way as he walked up towards the hyena leader, wanting to end his life already, moving into a battle position and saluting a defensive form. The four hyenas ran forward, ready to bring him down once and for all, but Krayt hacked away at them and brought each of them to the ground, his blood boiled as his eyes darkened at Janja. "I would give you one more chance, Janja," Krayt spoke darkly, "give my sister and her friends to me, or die."

Janja backed up nervously as he saw Krayt edging ever closer. He never thought a innocent cub who look to be weak could have gain such a strength and speak this dark and different. Most of his hyenas were brought down easily. At this point, surrender would be wise but Janja never been so weak and wouldn't give up now. He gave two nods to Cheezi and Chungu, who ran forward in attempt to finally beat the prince. What they didn't expect was for him to be behind them in a second, but before they can turn to face him the lion cub grabbed both of their heads and slammed them into each other. Stunned, the hyenas couldn't recovered as Krayt thrust forward and in a flourish of his claw motion which send them to the ground with fast speed.

The lion cub growled as he again begun walking up towards the hyena. He got into an offensive stance and the hyena was clearly surprised about how Kion managed to defeat all of the hyenas in the clan. There is something different about him; different than the young lion cub from several months ago. He was tough and fiercer and didn't hold a stage of fright as Kion stormed up towards him. Janja knew he couldn't back down, for he had planned to followed the lionesses, and waited until they finish hunting and then take a few gazelles.

As the lion cub continues to approach him, Janja knew he had to defeat this cub in front of him to actually get a meal, or else his hyenas would be completely hungry. There was many animals who managed to put up a good fight against him, but Krayt seems to take a posture where he was a calming fighter, rather offense or defense. Nervously, he send a strike towards Krayt, who ducked under him and send a parried towards him. Janja barely managed to turn around to deflect the attack with his claw attack. Had he been one second earlier, Krayt would have slashed his back.

Fast attacks were send towards each other. Mainly, Krayt would take an offense amounts of blows towards the hyena, which forced him to profusely duck and only managed to parried blows. Very much of his blows could have ended Janja's life or scarred him for good. Janja attempted to confused the cub with parries and slashes, but he seem to seen through it and managed to duck, now taking a defensive state and having to back up - although none can end his life, some can scarred him, but they were not as enough as his own blows. One of the hyena blows manage to bemused him, he admitted, which send him back. However, Krayt managed to regain control of this battle and send mighty strikes at him which brought him back.

Upon seeing the chance of defeating him at last, Krayt brought one mighty strong blow towards him and send him collapsing against the ground. Janja gotten back up as the lion cub lashed out and thrusts his paw towards him, choking him and sending him across the ground, causing dirt to get all over him. The hyena barely managed to get up in the last moment, as Krayt begin to approached yet again. With a mighty lunged from him, Krayt send a fast motions of his claws towards his cheek which causes a bunch of scars to form on his cheek which brought him down yet again. He send nearby rocks towards the hyena which blinded his physical vision and brought rocks to his end. The lion jumped forward and send a powerful stunning strike, knocking him down permanently, paralyzing and stunning him to where he can be killed.

The lion cub walked up towards the defeated and defenseless hyena, "Time to die, Janja." Krayt proclaimed coldly, raising his claws over his head.

Janja looked up pleadingly. "Please don't kill me." He begged, his eyes wide as he looked towards the lion cub who was about bring his claws down to clenched his head from his neck and stripped him of his life.

"Brother! No!" A voice cried out from behind the strong lion cub, causing Krayt to slowly peered over his shoulder.

_'She wants me to spare him?'_ Krayt thought to himself._ 'He is a threat to this entire land and yet she doesn't want to finally end his miserable life.'_

"That's enough, Krayt." Kiara said as she slowly walked up and put her paw on his shoulder. "...That's enough. He is defeated, exhausted, and too weak to fight back and hunt anymore animals today. Just let him go and run back. You have shamed him greatly. H-he is at your mercy in this state."

"Mercy?" Krayt scoffed. "Rich yet foolish words, sister. Someone like him is never weak. He would easily come back in a week to bring more weight on the weak. And I can end it all right now and stripped the entire plains of Africa and the Circle Of Life itself of this beast. He had just attempted to kill you and would have if I hadn't got there in time."

"While you are right about that, you had no choice to just defend us. But right now, he is laying at your claws - you are in a position of giving a more tainted view on killing him to the Circle Of Life. You are trying to turn away from Mheetu's path but if you kill him you would developed further into the darkness path. He is disarmed, he is at your mercy. Do not allow hatred cloud your lack of vision. Please, Kion, see reason and let him go. Let him live." Kiara said softly.

"Let him live? Huh... let him go. Do you know what would happen if I did that? Killing this tainted figure who threaten the Circle Of Life and cares about nobody but himself would bring peace to animals. Mheetu may have taught me some things, but I don't let my emotions and visions to cloud my judgement. What is stopping him from merging with other clans or continuing to attack so many animals who can easily avoid death if I deliver this blow? What's to stop him from not slaying so many animals without me to stop him? The nativity. You think by committing one 'good' act to let one such as him go would avert an evil outcome. Yet life isn't like that, Kiara. I hoped you realized that being goody at every thing and there is no option averting an evil outcome by letting someone like this go. Yet sill you are young and think that everyone should live for peace to be restored."

"No, Kion. It is you who is blind. I will not merely stand by and watch you kill someone defenseless. He yielded Kion. A normal Pride Lander would never-"

"I am not a normal Pride Lander than!" Krayt shouted, taking his attention off of the wounded hyena and having his claws on his sister now. Although he would never hurt her, he hoped that she would learn well and that she would not be blind by emotion. The princess was taken aback, reeling slightly yet slowly away from her brother's claws.

Silence. Silence stood over the group for several moments; Krayt continues to glare at his sister yet deep in his eyes held a neutral yet concerned expression for her, Kiara stood firm and stared at her brother eyes, as she now stood in front of the beaten hyena and her raging brother, Tiifu and Zuri had tried to compose what is going on with their two friends who looked like is about to fight - although both would like to agree with their princess friend they can't denied that Kion had a point and a good one at that. Janja had been send away by even the king before, but each time he had return to cause even more mayhem and chaos across the entire Pride Lands. Many warnings and threats had been send his way, but yet he still hasn't stopped and continues to raid against the Pride Lands. Easily, this can all end with Kion and he can easily avenged the lives this hyenas took and more the hyenas is going to take.

"Guys, I think we are getting too excited. Perhaps we should back down and stop this yeah?" Zuri blurted out, trying her best to break this conflict from the two siblings. None of them budged.

"Are you going to attack me? If you are going to, then attack me." Kiara urged firmly, sparking Kion's attention even more as he tilted his head slightly. "But you are my little brother and I want to keep you safe, you can strike me down but you would have to hold the burden, Kion. Are you exactly like Mheetu who would strike down anybody in his path? Do you not truly cared? Have you ever cared? Have you been lying to me all this time? It is possible, after all you were raised by the son of a murderer who has taken his mantle and continues to kill for him. Scar did have a tendency to lie and betrayed his own brother at the end, so did Mheetu with his own sister. So are like either of them? Do you call for my death?"

He remembered Mheetu calling him an Outlander or Scar's heir. Krayt frowned at the thought of killing his sister and replied simply yet grimly, "No." He slowly reverted his attention back to the hyena, yet remain firm towards Kiara.

"I am not a fully Pride Lander. Yet despite of what you might think, I am not fully _Outlander_ either. I am both yet I am not neither. Remember these words today Kiara. Outlander and Pride Landers are just titles and symbolism. Both follow different paths, but from my guess both consists of animals who can easily be one but choose not to be. Lions and hyenas can come together, as can other animals, but with their beliefs and the ways they were taught, they were unable to fully understand each other. Mheetu is a prime example."

"Then why don't you let Janja go?" Kiara urged as the claws of her little brother still rested near the young hyena's neck dangerously.

Krayt remain silent. He slowly turns his head towards Tiifu and Zuri, who looked between the two siblings watching as this played out. Slowly, Kion returned his gaze back to the princess and stared at her expression. Kiara was stern, unflinching and determined to have her way - her eyes screamed that fact. It was an admirable quality - one that Kion had come to respect to how Mheetu's army would speak to the brown-coated lion and him noticing it after his "turn" from Pride Lander to Outlander. He'd seen much potential within her, the dedication and confidence, how these two aspects essentially led to action, contradicting her weak wits and her becoming much more stronger. In his imagination, he can see her standing over a bunch of her rivals and enemies and casting them down to her claws where she would either show mercy or kill if she had to.

As Krayt stared into her piercing eyes, pondering the decision he was going to make while also time keeping an eye on Janja who seems to be brought back up by his little willpower - especially he don't be caught by surprised and send back, where Janja can take advantage and possibly end his life. Yet, what Krayt had realized is her expression did not changed - if anything, her eyes were narrowed, stern and pressing the lion cub with a determined stare. It was admirable that Krayt had nearly draw off more lighter emotions and different then darker wits. Foolish and stupid, but admirable. Krayt couldn't denied her - she may yet learn in time. For now he will allow her to get her way, yet even if his words can't sway her opinion, sooner or later, she _will _truly learn about power and strength in one big hole. He is trying to become like her, but it was difficult to one who fallen so far like him.

"Very well," Krayt said, sheathing his claws with a sharp hiss. Zuri and Tiifu seem to let out sighs of relief, which secretly caused Krayt to cast the edge of his right eyes towards them. They will too learn in time. The hyena leader lying beneath Krayt stared at the distinguished peace in the lion cub's eyes. Slowly, Krayt looked down towards the hyena and returned the hyena's gaze. The pace rise and fall out of the young hyena's chest, showing that he was scared. Slowly, Krayt leaned down towards the hyena where he had noticed a find good work of his handiwork which brought Krayt's some amusement, despite not enjoying the fact that letting this hyena to live. Krayt locked eyes with the hyena - to the point where the hyena could see the fully self rage and his own black eyes in the lion's dark orange-brown eyes.

"Run, come back and you may not survive next time." Krayt commanded briefly. It was a simple order, yet it held some darkness and authority to it. It was an order a few was glad to tell the tale to live by someone such as this lion in front of him, as the hyena leader quickly climbed up and ran - along with his wounded hyenas who ran back to the Outlands. "Now, are you satisfied, sister?" Krayt asked mockingly, turning towards Kiara.

Kiara didn't look too sure. She refrained from replying for several seconds, her eyes watching as the hyenas ran back to their respected home in the Outlands. At least they would stay away for a while.

"Unsure of the decision you just made?" Krayt asked in a seemingly sarcastic manner as he turned where he saw the lionesses bringing their dead prey back to Pride Rock.

Kiara followed his gaze, and thought about how her mother could have been caught by surprised if the hyenas proceeded with their attack. This brought more confusion and uncertainty to the lioness cub. Her father always say: "Animals are important to the Circle Of Life" but was letting Janja go was a mercy? Was Kion, or Krayt... or whoever he wanted to call himself right? Although she was still uncertain, Kiara had to back her reasoned or Krayt would have won whatsoever, and she wanted to convince him what the decision he have just made is right.

"I made the right decision, Kion... you _made _the right decision." Kiara replied in a hush voice. "Letting him live was right. He was defenseless and defeated, he didn't had to die. Now you are walking down a different path from Mheetu."

Krayt shakes his head, the lion cub didn't even wanted to escalate matter further - not when they had to get back by now for lunch. Yet Krayt noticed the determined steely glare of the princess deteriorate into uncertainty. In Krayt's mind, he knew what she was thinking, she was referring to what he mentioned earlier - what if the hyena merged with more clans and continues to attack the Pride Lands for the selfishness matter of it? What's stopping him from gathering a much stronger clan that Krayt won't be able to stop and raging war against not only these lands but other lands as well? Or continues to kill many innocent animals?

Krayt scoffed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was to extend of their sibling bond that allows him to read her features so clearly, yet at the same time Krayt pondered if Kiara can do the same vise-versa, reading his features and emotions. It would be unlikely, as Krayt had spent months conditioning his mind and never truly opening himself out to others. Whenever those lions would ambushed Mheetu, Krayt would have to devote himself of all emotions and have to hold back from his desires and feelings to strike him down. He had suppose he had Mheetu to thank him for that. He won't ever forgive nor forget him, and he certainly will not allow Kiara to be this weak lioness forever so she can rule as a strong queen.

Krayt still wasn't impressed with her. With her showing this much mercy, it can lead towards her destruction. Although he wasn't happy with her showing this mercy, Kion still loved her and would not allowed her to continue down this weak and foolish path. She is too foolish for her own good and someone may preyed upon that one day. He doesn't want her to be used and hurt at the end of the day.

"Well, guys... if we're done here. I guess we can go back to Pride Rock to get our lunch. I mean, I'm kind of getting hungry - especially with not eating breakfast since this time season have came around." Zuri suggested with an exhausted look across her face. Kiara blinked twice and put aside her discerning thoughts. She turns towards her best friend and nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I am hungry. Would you not agree Kion?" Kiara asked, turning to face her brother, completely ignorant about calling him Krayt since nobody is around.

By the look on his face, it was clear he still was not happy with her, but Kiara knew he would get over it later and that he is just worried about her. "Very well," he said through clenched teeth, "let's get back to Pride Rock."

Krayt followed the three towards Pride Rock from behind. He secretly hated how Simba trained her to be such a weakling. This is not how Pride Landers should acted whenever they have their opponents down and not finished them off. He knew she was still unsure of her decision, but Kion really wished he had finished that hyena off. He may be somewhere now, scheming and plotting for some more of his plans.


	8. An Attack

**The Neutral Prince**

**Chapter 8: An Attack**

It's been nearly a week since Krayt decided to spare the hyena. He was still not pleased about how his sister choose to spare a enemy, but he seems to let it go for now, realizing that he would have to change tactics about what to do with Kiara. She have proved to be a speaker but Krayt decided that he would one day show her about battles and strength. She must not be a inferior. The fact that his parents allowed her to show such weakness to an known enemy intensifies Krayt's anger 'till the point where he was almost about to spoke out against his family. Krayt was just concerned about his sister and her potential going to a complete waste until her life is over and she won't have nothing.

Krayt punched a rock, destroying it without even leaving blood on his claws. Due to his muscles, Kion; or Krayt, have proved himself being a strong assets which is why most lion cubs leave him alone. Kiara was the only one bold enough to speak out towards him. Tiifu and Zuri even have their fears of him which is why they preferred of being his friend than someone in his path. They knew that even his family even had their own fear of him and doesn't seem to try to stop him that much. Since the moment he gotten here, he didn't even gotten punished yet. But his family knew that the cub didn't cared about rather get punished or not. He was stronger than last week, so that means if he continues to fight to adolescent years he would be a very strong lion someday. His family was trying to convince him to stop these fighting instincts but Krayt refused and would not allowed himself to become a weak fool. Without a second thought, Krayt would kill anybody if he wanted to.

He had some lights in his faults however. Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri is the only one lion cubs who are safe from Krayt, which is why they leave them alone these days; none wanted to cross Krayt and feel his wrath. Secretly, Krayt was building up ploys to finally turned the girls to make them start seeing the faults and make them to grow stronger. His friends was also safe from his wrath but even Beshte seems to be frightened of him despite being the strongest of the group. Connections were formed between him and his friends.

However, all of the lionesses doesn't seem to trust him yet. Most thinks he is a spy for Mheetu, trying to infiltrates the ranks of the Pride Lands and get closer to the king and princess, while others seems to be afraid of him and thinks he is a monster. Krayt just prefers to be someone different, stronger, and more fall of strength. Easily, he can send some enemies away, but yet he haven't ran into much encounters beside the one with Janja, which means he haven't fought anybody.

The lion cub brought his claws up. He wasn't sure if he can do life that much anymore. At this point, the cub would glad if he can make it past the age of adulthood. He felt like age is catching up towards him and that he is maturing too early. Kion never really cared for what people had thought about him though. They are just jealous of him that they don't have his strength or just wants to hold him back. Now, sometimes strength can get ahead of a person, but he would not allow it to come to that.

One day, they would thank him for his strength. Krayt decided there has been enough of fighting practice for today. The lion cub decided it was time for a meal since the lionesses would likely be back by now. He desperately hoped that he has a zebra for breakfast, due to being tired of eating gazelles and antelopes since they have been on hunting grounds many times.

He returned the Pride Lands and saw a zebra being brought up which brought a bright smile on his face. Nala brought the meal with the lionesses and then went out. Instantly, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri went up and took their parts and then went to their part of the lair. Kion smirk, amused as he glanced at the girls who begin biting away at the meal. "Well, those three are pretty hungry." He muttered, seeing them chewing it up pretty fast as they clearly were anxious for their meal. "Then again, this is a zebra after all."

Deciding that he wants to get a meal before someone else will, Kion scrolled over and was about to took his part of the meal. "Move it!" A lioness snarled, knocking him away and sending him crashing to the ground.

"Hey!" Kion roared, his eyes full of fired as he gotten back up and stormed over to the lioness who knocked him down. He saw it was the same lioness that didn't trust him a week ago when he had returned to the Pride Lands. He wanted to hurt her and make her suffer for doing such a thing to him, who didn't even knew anything towards him. "That's my part of my meal!" Kion's eyes flashed as he neared the lioness. Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri ran up and got in front of the lion cub, hoping to stop him from doing the same thing to the lioness as he done to Janja. Rage burned through his soul as Krayt pushed the three aside softly. Krayt moved again as he finally got in front of the lioness.

"Just grabbed another one," she mocked as she held the zebra part of the meal in her mouth. She clearly was getting a kick out of this and that brought even more fury to Krayt.

Kion connected eyes with the lioness. His eyes locked onto her with no fear in his eyes while she just had a gleefully look. The anger in his eyes burned through her soul. It was like darkness started rising as Krayt's eyes gleamed and showing no sign of backing down. In one fast motion, Krayt lunged upward coordinately and grabbed the zebra part of the meal from the mouth of the lioness, catching the lioness off balanced as she held the meal the best she could before striking the lioness on the jaw, sending her crashing to the ground with small blood leaving her jaw.

Silence is what had followed as all of the lionesses turned towards the scene to see a strong cub standing over the lioness. Cubs were even watching in some admirable way; none of them never took a meal from their mothers or lionesses in such a manner, but Krayt did without a blink of his eyes. Humiliated, the lioness rub at the blood with her paw. She also stared at the cub with clear shock and something else; rage. That was a bold move from a cub who shouldn't have much strength like this. He literally move so fast in a blink of an eye like a cheetah and grabbed the meal and punched her, teaching her not to mess with him and take his part of the meal.

Not even affected by the deed he just done, Krayt turned and glared at all of the lionesses and cubs. "Touch me, take my part of my meal, and I won't be able to control my actions," Krayt threatened, his eyes beaming brightly as the sun which brought shivers and chills to many of the lionesses who shaken in their place.

Giving her one last glare, Krayt grabbed his meal and took it out. Kiara and Tiifu hoped to calm the steaming lion cub down by following him, as Zuri walked to follow her friends she turned and saw the lioness coming towards her paws. "You shouldn't have mess with him," she snarled bluntly. "If you didn't bothered him, everything would have been good, Usaliti. But you never listen to him. He did warned you. Next time, you will perhaps leave him alone."

Zuri knew Kion was a nice lion cub, except when someone forced him down to a degree. The three rather want to remain on good terms on Kion since he is not very light and would fight fire with fire when it comes to that. Now, he is clearly pissed and is trying to burn the steam off by being alone. The three were bold enough to approach a angry Kion, but they knew Kion will never hurt them. If anybody in the Pride Lands is bold enough to approach him without likely getting beaten up, they're on the ones on top of the food chain of surviving or not getting hurt. Though, he did not back down and bowed to the lioness which is admirable. Kion may be a cub but he will not let anyone boss him around without a reason.

The three couldn't find him anywhere. He must have ran off so he can be alone. They were sure he wouldn't give up just now and regret his actions. Kion was a smart cub who clearly likes to think about his actions before committing them, so he must just wanting to eat in peace. They then realized there is no other place they could check, then they forgot about one place. The girls went to the side of the Pride Rock and saw the lion cub eating his meal in peace. Kion grinned and continues to eat until the bones were shown.

"I don't regret my actions," Kion states carelessly as he chewed on the bone with his teeth. The three were startled as they didn't expect him to stop his assault on his meal. "She attack me and learn the price," he continues, stopping once again and turning to the girls.

"Yeah, you got fans on you now," Kiara says humorously yet sarcastically.

Krayt turned and shot her a playful smile. "Oh, goody," he responded, matching her sarcasm with his. "Perhaps they can finally stop trying to take me for granted and learn the consequences of messing with me. Now, you better go back to Pride Rock, princess. I think a certain king is waiting for you."

Kiara was bemused at first then her eyes went wide. She forgotten! Today, her father and her is forming a negotiation with one of the allies the Pride Lands! That is highly embarrassing! He is going to kill her for being late! Instantly, she shot up and ran away, leaving behind a laughing Kion, Tiifu, and Zuri, as none of them never seen the princess running that fast.

As the laughter begin to calm until a leery silence, Krayt seen Tiifu standing up and beginning to walk down from the den. Kion noted this, but didn't say nothing and begin to chew at the bone - however Zuri did. "Tiifu, where are you going?" Zuri asked curiously.

"I'm going to go to the watering hole to make my fur gleam out," Tiifu said, walking down and shooting her a slight wink.

Kion didn't really care but Zuri knew it was something more then that. It dawn on the lioness cub. Kiara and Tiifu have been trying to get her and the prince alone since the stares the two would send each other. The two clearly had feelings for each other. Although, Kiara's reason of leaving was intentional due to that meeting being very much important, Tiifu have left because she saw a chance to the two being alone and exploit it. Now, Zuri has to stay with Kion because she can't find a reason to leave.

She knew that Krayt wouldn't care if she was going to stay nor leave. Zuri knew she can just get up and easily leave, but the question is that did she wanted to? She have never been around a male before but Kion seems to be like a very nice cub whenever he wants to be. Rather, he's like his Kion's persona or Krayt's persona, he's still nice towards her. Zuri decided to stay because she didn't want to be rude and appalled, beside she didn't even known where she was going to go, so staying with Kion won't be as boring as her having to be alone.

"Hey, you want a bone?" Krayt asked, kicking a bone over towards her with his rear paw, causing her to stared at the bone with disgust.

Zuri never liked to get herself dirty or do dirty things because she didn't want her fur to get dirty and her being mocked. That is all more the reason to why some cubs would mock her about her trying too hard to keep her appearance clean and why she only have a few friends. Kion seems to not judge her but he's honestly want her to join him. His teeth was kind of tough. Maybe that is why he managed to take the part of his food away easily and why it had form blood onto her aunt's jaw.

She decided to take this the nice way instead of her usual snobby way, "No thanks." She says, trying to find a way to get out of this solution and to have some fun while her friends are gone.

Krayt stopped for a moment and approached her. Zuri backed up until she was at the edge, not wanting to have physical contact because it may be too embarrassing. She were about to fall but he reached out and grabbed her with his paw and pulled her back. For a second, they made eye contact and Zuri thought she were about to have her first kiss, like she, Kiara, and Tiifu had heard from the lionesses; but he instead lowered her. "Oh, come on, it would be fun," he insisted. "At least give it a try. If you don't like it then don't do it again but just test it out."

Zuri sighed, realizing that there is no way out of this. She is about to bite away at the inside of flesh itself. Whenever she eaten a meal, she would always refuse to eat the bones and leave them for the lionesses to clean them up. She walked over to one of the bones and looked it over and grabbed it with her mouth, similar to how Kion did it and laid against the ground and begin to chew it. At first, she thought it was going to be so gross but it was far from gross. Instead, it brought some confusingly relief. She find herself being invested in this as they both started biting away at the bone. This brought relief and calmness to the young lions.

* * *

Tiifu walked towards the watering hole, determined to embarrass her best friend since she never seen Zuri staring at somebody like she had with Kion. But also, she needs to sunbathe for completion reasons. As she near the watering hole, she checked for signs of crocodiles but saw there was not. Guessing that this was a watering hole that is for the _normal_ animals, Tiifu lay down in the water as the sun ran through her fur. Little did she known a crocodile saw her and begin looming over towards her, her being completely unaware of his presence.

* * *

Kion and Zuri were laying beside each other in a calming way. She slightly leaned against his stomach which shocked the lion cub but he refuse pushing her away because he has always never allowed anybody to lay against him unless it was Kiara; not even his mother and father can touch him without a short grimace. He seems to have grown a fear of those who stand over him. What's odd is Tiifu have not yet return. She should be back by now because surely it wouldn't take that long for her to sunbathe or whatever she done. He hoped that no one came across them and had the wrong idea because he rather not have to explain to his parents and everyone he had sleep with her, practically nuzzling.

"Zuri, where's Tiifu?" Kion asked quietly, actually finding himself concerned for his friend.

"I don't know," Zuri responded carelessly, not sure herself but wanted to resume her sleep. "Honestly, I think she's back at Pride Rock. Let's go check it out."

Kion wasn't sure if she was at Pride Rock though. She would have already been here due to boredom so she can't be here but still Kion decided to go check it out. Reluctantly but tiresome, Zuri followed the cub from behind and search for their friend but she was gone. The two cubs neared Pride Rock but seen that she wasn't there. Instantly, Kion begin walking down Pride Rock, having a feeling that something is wrong as Zazu flew towards Pride Rock.

Zazu breathed heavily as he landed. "Kion! Tiifu is in danger! Where is your parents?!" Zazu cried. The majordomo than remember both parents are preparing themselves for the other kingdom. "Oh no! I forgot! They are preparing themselves for the meeting! But I can't get there in time and save Tiifu!"

Kion's eyes flashed as anger and newfound strength came towards his features. The lion cub can take anything but when it comes to his friends and family, he will never allowed them to get hurt. "Where is she?" Kion inquired, a scowl coming across his face.

Zazu said nothing for a moment. He was not liking how the prince instantly became something else. He looks to be darker and stronger and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. The lion cub doesn't like when someone important to him lives are at stake. Something that the bird has examined from him, since he clearly is protective of his sister.

"Tell me now!" Kion shouted, losing his patience as he glared at the majordomo who slightly shook at the tone of his voice.

Zazu nodded and wagged his wings. "Very well, she's at the nearest watering hole but a crocodile attacked her. She looks to be on a rock but it's currently unsteady and unable to escape."

Kion's eyes gleamed as he begin running towards the watering hole. Zuri followed from behind along with Zazu. They had to get to Tiifu's fast or worst can turn into horrifying. They were not going to allowed her to die. As Kion neared the watering hole with Zuri and Zazu following from behind, he saw Tiifu squirming to keep her balance up on a small rock as a lone crocodile growled menacingly at her, attempting to get her flesh. Rage course through him, and his eyes gleamed.

Quickly, Kion jumped on top of the crocodile, catching him quickly by surprised. Instantly, he put his small paws against the crocodile, causing the young cub to begin struggling to keep his jaw close. Kion send a strike to his eyes but continue to hold the snout down as best as he could. "Run!" Tiifu nodded and jumped into the water, beginning to swim as fast as she can to surface. Before she could, the crocodile finally forced Kion away and advanced onto her, grabbing onto her leg and striking upwards.

"Kiburi," Kion heard the voice of the majordomo, catching his attention as he stared towards the bird, guessing that was the name of the crocodile who is trying to kill them since he went silent for a moment. "You are not allow to kill innocent Pride Landers."

Kiburi was quiet for a moment. His eyes then filled with glee and a cackled came from him. "What are you going to do to stop me, bird? This is the crocodile way and you cannot stopped me. No one can." Kiburi snapped, grabbing Zazu by the end of the wing and forcing him away in a nearby bush. He advanced onto Tiifu and Zuri, both who were completely helpless and begin to scream with terror and fear.

With the rage increasing, the lion cub threw himself at the crocodile, catching him in a moment of surprised as he scurried across his tail and begin biting away at it. The crocodile let out a large snarled and diverted his attention towards the cub who was standing bravely down in a crouching motion, emitting a short growl with bared teeth. The crocodile faltered for a moment. He may be young but this cub clearly have a fighting spirit. If he was a crocodile, perhaps Kiburi would have asked him to join his clan.

As a moment of silence passed, Kiburi lunged forward and Kion side-stepped, knowing this was a battle he could simply not win. Probably, if he was grown and had a larger body, then the chances of winning would be in his favor. But he was just too young, but his age did not define his speed and the best he could do is buy up time for himself and the girls to escape. Kion can perhaps even injured him but the lion cub knew he can not outright defeat him. Had this been a lion, a hyena, jackal, or any other animal, there would have been a more chance.

As the crocodile again advanced towards him, Kion move back and raised his front right claw to gashed at his eye. The crocodile yelped out with pain since that was the only weak area. Kion jumped and begin hacking away at his eyes, trying to blind him for enough time. At first, it seem like Kion was going to actually win and is causing some damage, but his blows begin to weaken after a few minutes. The crocodile then stood up, shaking the cub off of him and sending him to the ground. Kion decided he had to run and knew that the crocodile just needs a momentarily distraction for him, Tiifu, and Zuri to get away. Kion send a harsh attack towards his left eye, catching him off guard and blinding him.

He could have continued to attack him yet again until he recovered. Instead, Kion ran over, picked up Tiifu and place Zazu in his mouth and the three cubs begin to run off. None even dared to look behind as they decided to hide near Rafiki's tree. Luckily, they knew the area and if that crocodile comes towards them he wouldn't know her exact location. As expected, he soon came up and tried to look for them but they were all find and when he came back to the watering hole, grumbling to himself, Kion knew they were safe.

Kion then sneak inside of Rafiki's tree, deciding to get Tiifu and Zazu's injuries check. As he walked inside, the mandrill seems to be working on some sort of painting and Kion noticed the picture look like himself. But he choose to ignore it. "Rafiki," he cleared his throat. The mandrill turned around and saw Kion holding Tiifu on his back and Zazu in his mouth.

"Oh, well, you leaded them into more trouble," Rafiki said half-jokingly.

Kion frowned and gritted his teeth, as his Krayt's persona started to take over. "Rafiki," he said lowly. "Check over them now." He was very sensitive when it came to his friends and family. Kion were overprotective of Tiifu and Zazu clearly. Zuri seems to be okay, and Kion doesn't sustain much energy.

Rafiki nodded and motioned for him to where he put the girl cub and majordomo. Rafiki checked both over, putting countless herbs. "Young Tiifu seems to be alright. She is stronger than she looks. But she would have to stay here since she has a concussion, but Zazu is alright and is just unconscious. You can come here tomorrow and escort her home and Zazu will be up within the next hour."

* * *

**Arthur's note: I'm finally done with this chapter. Lately, I have been losing interest in writing Lion King fanfics (still love the movies and show; who doesn't? JK) I think I'm going to put this on a hiatus and starts writing other fanfics until I regain my interest. I guess always writing TLK/TLG does that to people so this is going a pause for a little while.**


	9. Kion's Reunion

**Chapter 9: Kion's Reunion**

It has been a few days since the prince and his sister's best friends were attacked and Kion had been anxious since he had felt Mheetu was going to come back one day and abduct him again. To east their son's PSTD, Simba and Nala had placed patrols around the borders at both day and night, locking the Pride Lands up to assure Kion doesn't be reached and taken away from them.

Despite Tiifu and Zuri proving to be better lionesses then most of, no, all of the lionesses in Mheetu's pride, it was easy for them to get annoyed. However, whereas a sisterly connection was starting to be born on Tiifu, he can sense something was starting to grow for Zuri that is undefinable.

Kiara and Kion are also developing a bond and he was starting to help her grow a more understanding of the Circle of Life and also didn't interrupt their father teaching her about the Pride Lands. Whereas Kiara learning about being a good lion queen, the lion cub is learning to be stronger to one day to match the strength of Mheetu since he knew Kiara will never truly be safe with Scar's heir running around, proving a threat to the Pride Lands.

Kion laid down in the cave at noon, allowing the sun to bathe him, taking a liking to it since Kiara and Tiifu suggested him to do it to place his thoughts at rest. The two lionesses were correct about it being relaxing and refreshing to anyone who wishes for meditation.

The honey badger sports many colors, from the striking pinks of his ears to the thick navy shades of his bushy eyebrows. His nose appears to be a very dark shade of brown, while his eyes are coal-black. Perhaps his most striking feature, Bunga's teeth are large and distinctly gap-filled.

The other is a king cheetah cub with smooth features and a lithe build. Her coat is a soft golden-yellow, broken only by patches of tan around her eyes and on her chest and muzzle. Dark, rounded spots dot her back, head, and legs. Her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are a pale creamy yellow color, as is the fur encircling her eyes. Her eye color is strong forest green. Her nose is a similar brown to that found in her ear, with a tawny brown bridge.

They both came to a stop and turned to him. Instantly, they looked back at each other before back at him. Running behind the golden cub, the honey badger giggled nervously.

"Bunga! I'm going to catch you and kill you for wetting my fur!" the cheetah snarled, her green eyes glaring fiercely at him. "And that lion cub won't stop me!"

"What happen between you two?" Kion asked, looking back-and-forth. He has noticed that her fur seems to be out of place and scruffy.

"It was a dare!" The honey badger called Bunga yelled up to the lion cub. "Fuli here said I wouldn't get her, so I did to prove myself! Also, why do you care about getting your fur wet, Fuli? We all get wet once and a while!"

"You know how I feel about water, honey badger!" She barked towards the honey badger, making him fall behind the lion cub slightly afraid.

"Hey, friend, why don't you shield me from her?" Bunga asked, looking up towards him since it really isn't my fault.

"Ah no," Kion denied taking a step away from him. "She seems mad and I'm not going to face that wrath. You're alone. I'm not that dumb."

The cheetah named Fuli then charged up and took a swipe at Bunga, which force him to again hide behind the lion cub and her paw accidentally waving at him. Seeing that she is about to hit him instead of the honey badger, Kion dodged to the side with surprising speed and stood there. Bunga was met by her paw due to the dodge and knocked to the ground several feet in front of him.

Both were surprised at his speed at dodging her fast blow. Despite being hit by a paw, Bunga seems unaffected due to staring ag the lion cub with shock. "Woah," Fuli said in awe. "I didn't even aim my paw for you but woah you move out of my way so fast."

Kion shrugged. "Instincts kick in, I guess," he said half-heartedly, not seeing what the big deal is for it was a simple dodge. "Also, I have been raised in the Outlands and it's harsh to respect the Circle of Life and having to watch out every corner. But now I am in the Pride Lands and guess that I'm with a supportive family that will never harm me."

"Wow," Bunga said in awe. "That's so unbungalievable."

Kion rolled his eyes but smiled softly at these new kind animals. He really needed that after two days of getting adjusted here. He knew he will have to leave eventually but if he meets friends who he can secretly visit then good. All he wanted to be friends he can get to know to adjust living with his real parents and kind animals.

The stares he was getting is really starting to get on his nerves, however. Since they're Pride Landers, the lion cub guessed that it was something that a half Outlander and half Pride Landers deserve. Besides, many Pride Landers lionesses were growing suspicious and outraged of his presence, however, there are some supporters who agreed he was just a cub.

He let out a fake cough, returning them to attention. "Well, want to be friends?" he insists, still trying to find his old friends that he had barely remembered. "Since I'm bored right now and don't have anywhere to go anyways."

"Ok," Fuli said, seeming forgotten that she had chase Bunga a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, we have some friends who would love to meet you!" Bunga cried, jumping up in front of Kion.

Kion chuckles. "Yeah, okay, honey badger," he said.

The honey badger stopped jumping and stared up at him, "The name's Bunga," the honey badger told him. "And she's Fuli." He tapped the cheetah on the nose as he said this part making her react by growling lowly.

Kion raised an eyebrow at the names, wondering if he had heard their names before. He had tried to scan deep into his young cubhood but he cannot remember them. Where had he seen these two before?

"I'm Kion," Kion returned a greeting in response.

Fuli and Bunga's eyes grew wide by horror and surprise, and it was at that moment, Kion begins pondering if he had said something wrong in the choice of words. The lion cub had seen looks of surprise from everyone in the Pride Lands, but they were looking at him like they had recently seen a ghost.

For a few seconds, they were frozen in their spots, staring at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws, however, what happened next was that the honey badger... and even the cheetah lunged towards him and wrapped their paws around him.

His first instinct was to fight for release, however, for some reason, he didn't. Kion had felt a familiar connection to the animals which were surprising since he has been full of desire to meet his old friends. Yet, the lion cub was completely uncomfortable at being touch in physical combat by two animals who he hadn't known for so long.

After what he had guessed was five minutes, the lion cub looked at them with tension and a warning to not lung at him like that again. Both animals looked confused at his cautious look but realization seems to dawn on them, and so did hurt dawned in their eyes.

"Kion! It's us, Bunga and Fuli!" Fuli exclaimed, grabbing both of his shoulders and begins shaking him with two of her front paws, and finally, Kion remembered when he was very young, playing with a honey badger and cheetah. It was a memory Kion had tried to remember each day so he wouldn't forget who he was and forever be lost to darkness.

"Bunga! Fuli!" Kion's voice was shocked and surprised, grabbing onto both animals and hugging them tightly but gently in to assure that he was not going to accidentally kill them. They were not enemies or predators that will be put to an end, not when Kion is around. If Mheetu or anyone in his pride tries to assault or kill his old friends that he was now remembering, Kion would end the poor fool.

"Hey, warning, you better watch out about him. When he gets this excited, there-" Fuli didn't have a chance for a boom erupted.

Kion gagged in disgust and did his best to covered his nose from the dirty smell. Fuli let out a few coughs, trying to get the smoke from the honey badger away. He then begins to walk away. Sure, there are worse smells but great beyond that smell stinks so bad. The lion cub begins walking off and hopes the smell doesn't stick with them.

"Mental note, don't get honey badgers excited," the cub whispered to himself. Kion turned back to the duo and glanced at Bunga and begin speaking. "That smell can kill somebody, Bunga."

"Yeah, I know," Bunga said not getting it at all and rubbing at himself in a proud manner.

"That isn't a compliment," Kion informed him. "It's an "If you have to do that, then do it somewhere else"."

"Yeah, I hate when that happens too," Fuli agreed. "Which is why when you eat those disgusting grubs and grabbed the wrong grub," she turned towards him. "You should stay at Hakuna Matata Falls."

Kion frowned. So he eats grubs? And can eat the wrong one and gets even more stinker then ever? He made another mental note to watch out for Bunga's attitude because... that ain't quite a sight... or smell that Kion wants to face every day.

The honey badger narrowed his eyes. "Hey, at least animals know not the mess with me like those stinky hyenas we had to encounter a few months ago. Hyenas are really bad animals."

Kion stiffened and his muscles became tighter. "Hey," he said, "I happen to know some hyenas and they aren't that bad. They're just some bad hyenas that overwhelm the good."

He wondered did he made a mistake in words when their eyes went wide. A lion knowing a hyena... or hyenas' is a big weight. He's so glad that they had dropped the subject. Kion realized that animals across Africa don't encounter good hyenas very much.

"Well, want to meet more of the older forms of your friends?" the cheetah put in.

"Sure," Kion nodded. "Bored anyway... my old friend."

The lion cub followed the two animals, feeling himself gaining brief flashbacks of memories that were nearly forgotten. Suffice to say, the lion cub was merely getting flashbacks and remember someone name Beshte and Ono; all he has to do is see his old friends and the memories will come back, though it will not weaken him or made him weaker than the teachings of Mheetu.

* * *

Kion noticed his friends leading him to a watering hole which was still odd for the lion cub since he was not yet so use to the Pride Lands waterholes where not many have to fight for their territory. The lion cub sat down on a strange rock and begins drinking the water, lapping it and allowing it's a pleasant taste to become consumed in his mouth. The animals around were either drinking their own or just talking with their friends and Kion merely ignored the animals around him.

Soon, the rock lifted up. Kion gasped and attempted to jump towards the surface, but the lion cub didn't have time to even know where he was going and fallen to the water with a harsh thud.

Kion begins to swim up towards the surface. Gasping and trying to steady himself, the cub begins to make way to the top. At that moment, he was so glad Mheetu taught him how to swim since he was very young, despite him not holding water so likely.

Kion made it to the top and collapsed against the surface, releasing heavy breaths and his heart was pounding. "Sorry about that one," the animal who had knocked him down apologized. "I didn't know you were on top of me."

Kion smiled. "Sisi Ni Sawa," he said kindly to the animal, revealing to be a hippo. "All is forgiven."

"Yeah, my name's Beshte," the animal greeted. "What's yours?"

"Kion," the prince responded. "Nice to meet you... my old friend." Kion let out a small laugh at the shock and flabbergasted look across Beshte's face. "You better give me a warning next time. Because you surprise me."

Beshte has a stout body with thick legs, dark gray-purple toenails, and three dark spots on his back. His body color is that of a neutral gray, which becomes much paler across his chest and jawline. His inner ears are pale pink, and the area around his eyes is a lighter shade of his body color. He has a disproportionately large snout, with small ears and eyes, as well as thick eyebrows. His teeth are rather large, with two protruding over his upper jaw, and a patch of black hair sticks up from his otherwise bald head. His eyes are bright blue.

"You too... Kion..." Beshte's voice was still in surprise, not expecting to see his old lion friend. Sure, there were rumors about Kion returning but there have been rumors of that before and so they didn't anticipate his return. "And again sorry about that; didn't know you would have fallen off," Beshte said apologetically, hoping that he hadn't hurt his old friend.

"It's okay," Kion assured again. "Now, what do you guys play?" He raised his eyebrows towards them.

"Well, it's not only us," Fuli said. "We have an egret friend who also play with us-" she stared up to the sky where she saw a white egret diving into the grass and disappearing for the next few minutes. "Oh, perfect timing. He must be hunting something." The cheetah declared as Kion watch the events.

"Hey, Ono!" Bunga shouted, pulling his paws by his mouth. "Come here!"

As the blue honey badger said that, a bird peaked from the grass. Kion guessed that is the one called Ono since Fuli wouldn't be yelling at the sky for no reason. He took a good look at him and seen he had a different appearance to those annoying vultures in the Outlands.

Ono is a narrowly built bird with a very skinny pair of black legs that are striped with orange, which leads to a pair of orange claws. The end of each claw also has a black spot. His upper body is compact, with pure white feathers across the main part of his body. Some pale orange and yellow feathers reach into the end of his wings and form a band around his neck. He has a long, pointy orange beak and lavender circles across his large eyes. His eyelids are a slightly more bluish shade. Atop his head, he sports a crest of five feathers of differing lengths, starting off with a light yellow at the bases and transitioning to a slightly dark tangerine orange near the tips.

"Hey, Ono," Kion smirked, winking at then bird, causing the bird's eyes to widen and wrapped his wings around the lion cub's paws, causing the prince to return the embrace. "Come on, let's make up for the lost time."

They played for the rest of the day.

**Arthur's note: I'm sorry for the months' break but I decided to write this chapter out of giving you all to see this far. Although the next chapter won't be up for a while, I found my interest slowly returning to writing the Lion King. However, I still have a long way to go.**


	10. Bonds

**Chapter 10: Bonds**

Two months have passed since Kion had returned to the Pride Lands and the lion cub was beginning to developmentally and physically. For one thing, the lion cub was becoming more like Mufasa, wisdom sparking in him and his muscles surpassing Simba and Nala at his age, meaning that when he was older, he will be able to probably matched Mufasa's skill. Although guards will always shield the Pride Lands, attacks from Mheetu, and his family. Although Tiifu and Zuri seem to never admit it, they're starting to form a soft spot for the lion prince; Kiara felt much the same.

Despite Simba and Nala growing closer to the lion prince, he is closer to his sister than anyone. As much as Simba struggles to form a relationship with his son with him being opened with the opportunity of his son being a spy, the lion king's overprotective side eventually diminished and he begins trusting Kion a lot more since Kiara seems to always be trusting him. However, Nala was easier to break through her son and was not much of a struggle for her to trust her son. Besides, even the king's majordomo likes him since Kion always keeps things in check when Simba and Nala had to venture out and sometimes leave the majordomo when the subject they perform is something traditional or extremely important.

His friendship with his friends also approved and he begins hanging out with them week by week, proving to also develop more of family friendships with them. Sometimes, the girls will participate in joining the activities which were surprising since Tiifu and Zuri were known for trying to keep themselves clean. Was Kion honestly impacting everyone's attitude by his layback and outright calming methods?

Kion begins feeling something for Zuri like an overprotective side of him starting to form since the lioness was one of the first who had welcomed him. Kiara and Tiifu caught wind of it and seems to be trying to keep him close with Zuri which was starting to get on the lion's nerves.

However, the two were too innocent to maim.

Krayt walked around the pride lands. He had just woken up in the den to see some of the lionesses ignoring him or shooting him dirty looks as usual whereas others were smiling and nodding in his direction, signifying that they were beginning to grow a soft spot for the prince. But he didn't see the three lionesses who didn't hate him. He didn't see Kiara, Tiifu or Zuri in the cave, so he decided to go look for them.

'They're probably at the watering hole cleaning themselves.' He smirked to himself. He never understood their love for grooming themselves. The way he saw it, what's the point of looking your absolute best if you are just going to get dirty soon anyways?

Kion arrived at the watering hole, only to find that the girls weren't there.

'Where could they be?' He wondered.

'Well, I might as well get a drink while I'm here then go looking for them.' He reasoned to himself.

As Krayt sipped from the clear waters, he heard a twig snap nearby. His ears perked up and he raised his head to see a golden line moving through the tall grasses.

Krayt immediately started to growl lowly.

'So, the lionesses are trying to sneak up on me to kill me.' He thought angrily. He didn't know why he was still being treated as an enemy by most of the pride. Was it his fault that Mheetu turned out to be evil and captured him?

As Krayt stood there in a defensive position with his teeth bared, he saw the outline of the gold back walk past him without noticing him.

Krayt stood back up confused. Why had they passed him without even doing anything to him? He decided to follow whoever it was.

As the golden lioness went into an open area, Krayt was close behind and emerged moments later. To his pleasant surprise, it wasn't a pride lioness sent to harm him, but rather his sister. Zuri and Tiifu were already there waiting for her.

"Hey, Kiara. You ready?" Zuri asked the princess.

"To beat you? You bet." Kiara said with a smirk.

Krayt's interest was peaked, so he sat down to watch.

Tiifu walked a couple of feet away before she started to ref whatever was happening. Kiara and Zuri got into pouncing positions and began to circle each other clumsily.

"Ready...set...go!" Tiifu counted down.

Kiara and Zuri pounced at each other before missing the other and turning around to face them. Krayt started to laugh, seeing how bad their techniques were and how bad they fought.

Kiara swiped her paw down at Zuri, but only managed to graze her side barely even frizzing her fur. Zuri, seeing and opening, tried to ram Kiara with her shoulder. As she charged, however, he tripped over her own paw and fell onto the dirt.

By know Krayt was laughing out loud, it still not loud enough for the girls to hear him.

Kiara pounced on top of Zuri, but Zuri just rolled over and she fell off. Zuri then did the same to Kiara, but she missed and flew over Kiara's body.

Krayt couldn't contain himself anymore. He was rolling on his back laughing with tears coming out of his eyes. The girls finally heard this laughing and turned to see Kion on the ground cracking up at them. The girls smiled at seeing him but there faces turned to ones of confusion at what he was laughing at.

"What's so funny?" Kiara asked her brother. It took Krayt a while to stop his laughing.

"You guys. Y-you, call that fighting?" Krayt said while chuckling.

Kiara and Zuri became a bit annoyed at that. "What fo you mean?" Zuri asked him.

Krayt now fully stopped laughing but had a big smile. "You tried to ram into her, but you tripped over your own paws!" Krayt said to her. He turned to face his sister. "And you fell off her when all she did was roll over!"

Kiara and Zuri looked at each other. "So you think you can do better?" Kiara asked her brother mockingly.

"Yeah, I can. I've been trained to fight." Krayt told her.

"So how about you teach us?" Zuri suggested.

Krayt pondered this idea. It might be good for them to learn how to properly defend themselves. "Alright. I'll spar with you." Kion told them.

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri decided to take Kion on; they went for him yet were surprised when their eyesight seem blind as Kion moved with fast speed, surprising them and sending a simple slash towards them, that didn't hurt but it did surprise them and send them back. He would pay for his insolence.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. No wonder you three uses claws for fun," Kion taunted as Kiara send a major strike towards him. With a smirk, Kion grabbed her paw and slammed it down against the mud. It didn't hurt but it did surprises the young lioness. "It wasn't supposed to hurt," Kion declared, a smile on his lips.

Tiifu growled and send a blow towards him. Ducking, Kion lifted her up and says, "Chokehold. Never gets old," Kion said, not choking so hard where it can cause her pain. Zuri growled and advanced towards the lion cub, sending him back as he hit the ground. By now, Kiara and Tiifu advanced towards Krayt and send a strike, yet Kion parried by kicking the two off. Zuri jumped and continues to strike away at Kion, Kion simply took a step back as Kiara and Tiifu joined her.

The best they can do is push him. Kion saw their fur starting to puff over their bodies. The fact they haven't notice it is showing that Kion is slowly training them. The three send strikes at Kion at the same time; he simply took a step back. Kion clearly had the advantage, for he wasn't even breathing whereas they were breathing rapidly.

Kion laughed, "So when is this going to actually become a fight?" He mocked.

"You're done!" Kiara thundered. The three send strikes furiously, in the hope to get a strike on him. Kion dodged and parried them each time, showing his willpower. He seems too blind for them to see, and had it been real they would have been either dead or lost many bones. What's kind of sad is that Kion is stronger than some of the lionesses at Pride Rock.

Kion sends a major blow that draws a conclusion towards this battle before he decided to teach them something. "I would tell you what's you're doing wrong," he said as he pinned them. "First, you can't allow your enemy to make you lose concentration. Never attack your opponent blind. Second, you have to stay with one position and allow yourself to continue changing battle forms." Kion grinned as he helped them up.

"You're a show-off," Kiara says from behind, but knew those words the adolescent just told them came to heart.  
"Yeah, but that's why you three like me," Kion said, beginning to walk off.  
"Who's saying you're leaving this?" Tiifu demanded.  
Kion smile brightened. "I already taught enough because you three would get hurt. Besides, where did this come from? I thought you three like doing claws."

The three stared at each other, wondering should they tell him the truth. "When we saw you fighting against Kiburi," Zuri started. She didn't finish as she remembers Krayt actually pinning Kiburi. "We decided that fighting is important. And wanted to learn."

_'Surprising, and they say getting dirty is the least of their expectations,'_ the lion cub thought, rolling his eyes slightly since knowing Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri had a fighting instinct in them. Every lion does but have to exploit it.

"Very well, I shall train you," Kion said as he walked up towards them. "Now shall we start with battle positions." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Kion has basically had higher authority over them. No wonder everyone shiver at his presence and stayed clear of him. Kion isn't a monster despite the stories cubs would tell each other about.

Part of him was Kion, and the other was Krayt. But he doesn't kill for the pleasure of it. In fact, Krayt taught them life-lessons.

The three did so, and Kion decided to check them over. "Okay, now I'm going to fix you three." He said. They nodded, as Kion place a paw on Kiara's back and pushes her down, which a crack came.

"That kind of hurt," Kiara said softly.

Kion patted her on the head, "It doesn't hurt, it is just new." Kiara nodded, as Kion went towards Tiifu and picked her up and shaking her up and down before a crack came and Tiifu was released in a pouncing position.

Kion then went up to Zuri to see she had the closest one that mirrored his. He was surprised by that considering she is supposed to be the more fashionable one but guessed that she had watched him slowly. He has to save Kiara and Tiifu twice but her three times so this kind of makes sense. Kion grabbed onto her back leg and pulled it back, causing a crack to come which felt good. Now, she is even lower. Kion can see the three were mirroring his position and they shall get used to it. Then the match begins.

Krayt walked a few feet away from the three girls. He studied their new fight inning positions. They weren't bad. They were each low down to the ground, with their paws extended with their claws out. Their backs were slightly arched, but that would go away once they got used to the position.

"Alright. Kiara, you're going to come at me and try to knock me over. And no claws." Kion winked to his sister.

Kiara grinned back. "No problem." She said. She leaned back a bit, before launching forward with a speed that surprised her. She launched towards Kion who just moved to the left making her land next to him and she turned to him surprised. She hadn't expected to be able to shoot forward so powerfully and fast.

"You see? You got a lot more power on you pounce now." Kion smiled.

"Yeah. Wow, that's a rush!" Kiara said excitedly. She then got an evil thought, and out of nowhere rammed her head into Kion to knock him over. When her head connected to his side however, she bounced off him and looked up to see that he hadn't budged an inch and just smirked at her.

"Nice try. Now, take a little break while I practice with Tiifu and Zuri." He told her.

Kiara groaned from the headache she had from the head-but. She walked over to a rock nearby and laid down on it as Tiifu and Zuri both walked forwards.

"Okay. Zuri, you're going to try to hit me. Tiifu, you're going to help her by trying to trip me." He told the two lionesses. They both nodded.

Zuri went around Kion's left side as Tiifu went around his left. They both turned on the spot and Zuri jumped forward and brought her paw down on Kion as Tiifu sweeper his legs with her outstretched paw. Kion reacted in a flash, as he caught paw above him and brought her down in front of him as he lifted his leg and brought it back down immediately, trapping Tiifu's own. Both girls were shocked. They couldn't believe how fast he had reacted and with such precision.

Kion grinned as he got off of Tiifu's leg and helped Zuri up.

"How did you react so fast?" Zuri asked astonished.

"Yeah. You countered both of us at the same time." Tiifu said.

"One good thing about Mheetu is that he had hardened me," Kion replied grimly, the thought of Mheetu still making him grim and stiffen at times since the brown lion stripped him of part of his cubhood and born a fighter in him.

Kiara noticed the grimness in his tone now and knowing that it was a touchy subject for her little brother.

_'We're going to have a little chat later for that,'_ the princess thought, knowing that she's the only one who can talk to him without him bowing.

* * *

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri were slowly starting to approve as they begin taking measures and training seriously. The queen was impressed by their newfound devotion for hunting and slowly placing their obsession for claws and fur behind them, proving to be better at defending themselves from bully lionesses, however, their hunting skills need lesson which Nala is starting to exploit.

As it turns out, Simba needed to leave Pride Rock for a few days. An old friend, Aminifu, has passed away, and he must attend the funeral in Kilio Valley. As Kiara mentions that she vaguely remembers him, Simba explains that he was one of the first animals to return to the Pride Lands after he defeated Scar. He reminds her that he was once scared of his royal duties and that he has faith in her.

The next morning, Kiara watches as her parents leave the Pride Lands from the top of Pride Rock. Kion had come up towards her and told her that he will help her in ruling the Pride Lands and that he did while Tiifu and Zuri were bragging about it to everyone... well everyone except Kion who the two lionesses promised to be nice at in all of the circumstances. Ono has heard the news. Kion, Beshte, and Bunga see it as a positive event, Fuli knew it would happen eventually and Kion agreed since the prince was more supportive of his sister than ever.

Kiara had asked Kion if she can borrow Ono and Kion agreed without hesitation, despite the bird's nervousness at being in front of the queen. The loyal bird reports that everything is clear from Mekundu Cliffs to Ukuni Woods and that everyone is excited about her becoming Queen with the assistance of her little brother of course. He continues to inform her that the oryxes aren't fighting, the eland herd is migrating east along the river as expected, and that several new beehives were spotted along the path.

Bunga is excited about the bees, considering them to be great snacks. Kiara thanks Ono, who thanks her back. Kion asks his sister if he can have Ono back, though both he and Kiara becomes worried that the bees may sting the eland and send them into chaos. Departing, Kion had teased his sister that she will not get rid of him that easily so he went out and managed to convince the herds to leave and that they're not safe. Although a few were enough to make him initially lose his patience, the presence of his friends had calmed him down.

Soon, Mzingo has returned to Pride Rock and begins to flatter Kiara. He offers her a peace proposal, direct from Janja, telling her that Janja has always wanted peace, and blaming Kion stubborn personality for not asking sooner. Kiara asks why he couldn't come over himself, though the vulture reminds her that Janja is not welcome in the Pride Lands and that she must meet him in the Outlands, in neutral territory. Kiara tells him that she'll think about it, and tells Kion of the proposal.

Realizing it was a trap, Kion convinced his sister to not agree with this and that Janja is a manipulative hyena who would stop at nothing but to achieve his goals. Additionally, Kion had added that Janja can be able to change in the future but an alliance with him is just not possible, and Kiara stayed back with Tiifu and Zuri while Kion went to make sure Janja doesn't try any funny business. Of course, his clan tried to surround him and catch him in an ambush, but the prince proved his dominance and they were fleeing.

Despite a few scratches, the prince was strong enough to keep standing and defending his sister's honor, yet no conflict has arisen.

There was another incident that helped the princess and her friends to learn more about lessons.

Kiara is following her friends Zuri and Tiifu as they lead her to an unknown location. Kiara has her reservations and reminds them that her mother and father have left her in charge of presiding over The Royal Buffalo Wallow alone. Tiifu and Zuri promise her that they're going to help get her ready, and reveal the location - Urembo Meadows. Tiifu explains that they're going to get her looking her best for her duties. Kiara is confused, wondering what is wrong with her current appearance. Tiifu encourages Kiara to join them and, since Kiara has time, she decides to do so.

The three young lionesses are sitting under a tree, avoiding the rain. Although Tiifu tries to cheer her up with positive side effects to the rain, Kiara is still concerned. Just then, the rain clears up and the sun emerges, prompting Tiifu and Zuri to rush into the flowers and roll around in them, gathering the scent. They call for Kiara to join them, but the princess notices an incoming flood. The water surrounds the hill and blocks their path back to the mainland. Nearby, Ono flies ahead and soon notices the small island. Using his sight, he notices Kiara almost immediately.

Tiifu and Zuri are playing with the mud. This annoys Kiara, who reminds them that they need to get home. They plaster her face with mud, telling her to let the mudpack dry. Kiara angrily removes it from her face, stating that she doesn't want to keep the buffaloes waiting. Zuri questions why she would want to attend not looking her best and Tiifu compliments Kiara's soft fur. Zuri then suggests more mud. On the other side, the prince and his friends had to consider their options and when they had found a good plan, the three were saved.

Suffice to say, the three had learned much and had matured. They were closer then Kion who basically is now protecting the Pride Lands endlessly, reminding the king and queen of something about the Lion Guard with Kion towards Rafiki, however, the mandrill told them that the lion is on a different path and that he's merely protecting his family.

While everyone was happy, the prince was still aware of the threat of Mheetu in the shadows and always kept his guard, knowing one day that he will have to depart the Pride Lands and leave to assure Mheetu stays away. For some reason, the brown-coated lion was interested in only him, and Kion knew that he will do nothing but to complete his training. However, if he loses, Kion will use Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri will hopefully be able to stop him someday.

Yet, Kion will not grow overconfident and cocky, always looking out for his family and friends.

**Arthur's note: I had decided that it will be best to include some episodes in the Lion Guard with obviously some changes, thus approving Kion and Kiara's relationship. Originally, Kion was supposed to become the leader of the Lion Guard but I went against that decision and decided to have him do some good while not disrespecting the Circle of Life and allowing Outlanders to eat and hunt because the Lion Guard is too kiddy about the Outlander who's apart of the Circle of Life which gotten on my nerves upon recently rewatching the Lion King.**

**The Roars of the Elder ain't going to be very important will only be more of like Kion's admiration because the lions of the past protecting their home. I'm gaining more interest in writing the Lion King but still will take me like weeks to publish but I'm making progress.**


	11. Nightmares

**Chapter 11: Nightmares:**

_Everything was dark and it had terrified Kion._

_He had never been so afraid of the dark unlike Kiara's friend, Tiifu, is. Kion had found out she was afraid of the dark, but she had promised to keep his crush on Zuri a secret if he refused to tell Kiara and Zuri._

_Kion didn't need a negotiation as he wasn't going to do it one way or another. He didn't like bullying people, he just likes to be alone._

_But this was outright terrifying as it had reminded him of his cell that Mheetu kept him in for months. He had put him through it that he had a few moments where he would literally believe that he is supposed to return to that cage._

_To his horror, Kion felt himself falling, his world spinning around him before he was falling into an endless abyss._

_Soon, it all stopped, and Kion's endless world came to a stop as well, and he continues his stride._

_The sudden echo of a new, yet darkly familiar voice hit Kion's ears like a rush of the wind._

_Spinning on his heel, Kion flexed his claws at the monster before him, ready to defend himself as the figure of a towering lion approached, his claws on the ground, but they were not flexed._

_"Mheetu" Kion growled under his breath as the monster lion sneered in response, his golden eyes focused entirely on Kion, and he was secretly terrified not that he would ever admit it._

_'Mheetu' however, clearly did not realize that._

_"Ha! Look how the mighty Prince Kion falls! No wonder your grandfather was slaughtered with ease. Not to mention those your precious 'family' and 'friends' hold so dearly!"_

_It was then that something else caught Kion's eye, something behind Mheetu._

_A pile of corpses, limbs twisted and bent in unnatural directions, some missing limbs altogether, sat behind Mheetu, claw marks evident on each body. Judging by the dark smirk on Mheetu's face, it was clear that the lion had killed them, and had enjoyed doing so._

_"No… dad…" Kion's voice was soft as his own eyes moved to the pile of bodies, knowing his fur. "Dad, dad, get up, please." Kion whimpered, rubbing up against his father. "Dad, we gotta go home." A lump in his voice this time. "Help! Somebody! Anybody! Help." Kion sniffled, feeling the tears falling from his eyes._

_Kion's eyes widened as he saw more familiar animals amongst the pile of bodies, and each one only made the growing bit of despair in his stomach grow larger._

_Rafiki was there, as was Makini. Tiifu and Zuri as well. Everybody was broken and mutilated, a clear demonstration of Mheetu's brutality._

_Ono was there... and so was Bunga and Fuli and... there was another body there… a body that wasn't another species._

_Mheetu's smirk widened suddenly as he turned to the pile of corpses, reaching a large hand down to remove one._

_Kion watched with dread, praying that the body wasn't who he thought it was._

_Seconds later, his worst nightmare became a reality._

_Kiara. It was Kiara. Kion reached down, his large hands grasping the cream coloured robes of Kion's sister, before rolling her over to reveal a heavily scarred body._

_"Kiara!" Kion could help but cry out in anger at seeing his sister, his dear sister, sweet, innocent, and playful sister dead._

_There was no way one could survive such a wound to the face._

_"Oooh Kion, if this death upsets you, I wonder what the next one will make you feel?" Mheetu spoke with dark glee as his paw moved through the corpse pile once again. Kion hadn't realized when Mheetu's claws had been flexed, but judging by the black blur, the black lion was swamped in, it had happened at some point when Kion had been lost staring at the bodies of his friends. Any attempts to blindside this monster would only result in defeat. He had obviously been expecting him._

_But how was he here? He was not allowed back in the Pride Lands… wasn't he? Is it possible he killed the guards who kept watch and is in the Pride Lands?_

_"Tell me, sweet prince, how does this make you feel?" Mheetu spoke as he finally found what he was looking for, his hand retracting from the pile with a severed head grasped in his paws._

_At that moment, Kion's entire world collapsed. Every negative emotion that could possibly exist rushed into his head, fuelling him with rage and anger and hatred and despair, as he looked into the vacant eyes of Queen Nala's head._

_"You thought you can escape me, brat?" The lion growled, glaring directly at the cub, who immediately begins backing up. Him, one of the strongest cubs in the Pride Lands, were afraid of his uncle steal after all of the torture; he had nearly forgotten who he was, but the son of Simba, the last sheer of Prince Kion, was able to fight for his family and friends._

_"She... she was your sister! You are a disgusting and despicable lion!" Kion stammered out, lunging forward, but was genuinely caught off-guard as two jackals __lunged towards him, however, that proven to be a mistake as the lion cub growled and advanced on one jackal, biting into his neck and suffocating the life out of him like a lion to a zebra._

_The other jackals advanced, but Kion swiped his claw across his neck, leaving a big wound before advancing onto the jackal and raising his claw and swiping him across the neck, watching in dark satisfaction as the creature failed._

_Kion then lungs at Mheetu, beginning to swipe away at him madly, but felt himself being pinned, causing him to growled and squirmed free but he couldn't as he turns to see a few lionesses down._

A feminine voice was heard.

"Kion! Wake up!"

* * *

Quickly, he woke up and came eye-to-eye contact with his mother, and then to his sister and Tiifu and Zuri who was watching him with concern before he felt an extra weight on him and looked up to see three lionesses constraining him though not too tough or firmly.

"Let him up," Nala commanded to the lionesses, who did as ordered without hesitation, knowing that their queen wasn't too happy with what's happening to her son, but he was too scarred with the tortures of her own brother who supported Scar. She had thought he was going to leave the Pride Lands in peace so he would find a pride of his own, but now, he is a threat to the Pride Lands, had tortured her son to the point where he partly became a monster.

Kion's eyes fallen onto other directions as he stood up slowly, and that's when he saw his father laying with a few scars but still standing up, staring at him with saddening eyes.

"What happened?" The lion cub asked his mother and father, hoping that this wasn't who he think it is.

"You attacked daddy," Kiara spoke up, causing Kion to gasped before literally pushing his mother out of the way and checking on his father with horror, surprised to see long scratches and look down, only to see his claws extended outwards from their pals and quickly retracted them.

Kion had been having nightmares more lately. But this was horrible! This-this was sick! He felt his head pounding against him.

Kion felt himself vomiting and ran over to the edge of Pride Rock, literally throwing up, causing Tiifu and Zuri to cough up and gag, Kiara felt vomit on her lip but she had resisted the urge to vomit like her brother, and a few other lionesses to different reactions; some had taken their cubs to assure they won't witness something disgusting while others had stayed obviously concerned about their Prince but they didn't have any orders so they couldn't do anything, and Simba to immediately call for Zazu who came in just the nick of time to bring Rafiki and Makini.

"Mom, I can't leave him! Allow me to stay!" Kiara pleaded, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she had wanted to stay with her little brother instead of potentially allowing him to feel pain.

She could hear him throwing up and she had wanted to be next to him, but her mother was blocking her path.

"No, dear, you have to leave. This could be a symptom of something. I highly doubt he would want you in harm's way." Nala stated sternly, but her expression broke when she heard the other sound of him throwing up. "I promise you, Kiara, you can talk to him when things get better, but right now, he is a danger to himself and others. You saw, he'd attacked your father. Your father and I consider the possibility of sending him away with Rafiki for a while."

"What?! No! Mom! You can't-" Kiara screeched, having just gotten her brother back and not wanting to lose him again. It had heavily scarred her after her own brother was cubnapped by her own uncle.

She still blames herself for what happened to her brother, despite the fact that Kion had told her it wasn't her fault, and so did Simba, Nala, and even Tiifu and Zuri... hell, even Fuli and each of Kion's old friends had told Kiara it wasn't her fault; but of course, she is like her father and likes to place responsibility onto herself. She felt like she could have done something more, but she was just a little cub, and if she had only known, if only Mheetu left the Pride Lands without hopes of vengeance, and if only things could have been peaceful.

First, it was Zira.

Second, it was Mheetu.

Nala had felt horrible for two of them being manipulated by Scar, but then again, Scar uses to keep those fucking hyenas near him and they continued to rub an influence off of him. If only she had kept him away from those creatures...

There is also the fact that Scar almost had Mheetu assassinated with the other male cubs since he was born in an era of Mufasa and thus he had hated him. But instead of doing so, he had twisted him into a monster, and although there was still some goodness in him, he was irredeemable after capturing his own nephew and morphing him into this... this cub in front of her.

Now, it was up to her and Simba to help their son so he won't become a complete monster. Kiara had told her about how Kion been so close to killing Janja, and although the hyena continues to disturb the Pride Lands, it isn't justifiable to kill a defenseless prisoner.

"Dear, if you stay here, you might slow progress down. I promise, but leave this to me and your father." Nala's voice was soft, having remembered when her mother uses to speak to her and her brother softly whenever something happens. Mheetu use to get sick a lot so it was fairly hard for him to remain strong, and in fact, he nearly didn't survive his first year, and as much as she loved her brother, she kinda wish he didn't survive so her son could have become as great as his father and rule the Lion Guard, but that didn't happen of course so they would have to wait and assist in his recovery.

The worse part about this is that he's getting older, and his teenager transportation shall come in 2 or 3 months as time has been traveling so fast ever since he returns to the Pride Lands. As much as she hadn't been there for half of his cubhood life, Nala had vowed to be the best mother she can do, and they didn't even talk about betrothal yet for him because they wanted their son to have his own marriage.

At least, he turns down half of the lioness cubs unmistakably attempting to form a friendship for him so they can get married to the prince when they get older fairly decently unlike his sister who would chase any males away. She had even bribe Kion somehow to keep the males away from her. It nearly caused her to chuckle as Kion is very overprotective.

"Fine!" Kiara raged, turning and storming off, obviously intended to come back later, causing Nala to roll her eyes, but she had to address her daughter as she couldn't be talked to with such disrespect.

"Kiara, drop the attitude. I understand you are angry with what's happening but you don't talk to me like that, young lioness. You have been providing attitude to a lot of the lions lately and we are going to have to talk about it." Nala scolded, causing her daughter to turn to her fearfully but she sighed and walked off, her head lowered to the ground.

Now, it was time to help her son, and oh think of a way where she could have someone keep watch of her son whenever he sleeps.

Oh, this will be fun.

**Arthur's note: Okay, another few weeks. I am regaining my motivation in writing Lion King, but as I said before, it will take time because I am trying to think of ideas and I also don't want to make a rushed chapter.**

**Have a good day or night wherever you guys are at, have a great day, and stay safe, everyone.**


End file.
